Second Chances do come true
by XenaPotter
Summary: How three teens can change the past for better...
1. Shelley Ann Snair

Dis Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, no matter how much I wished! Anyone else is alllll mine.

Thanks: To all my reader's out there and my friends/family.

Note: Three or four chapters will be named after that they won't, I admit I suck at that naming the chapters, but I do have some ideas for names for the first few chapters!

Swearing: IS in here so you have been warned!

*means thinking

* * *

Chapter One ~Shelley Ann Snair ~

Sixteen year old Shelley Ann Snair let a sigh out. She stood around 5'5 with long black hair and eyes, her friends used to kid around with her saying she was Professor Snape's Daughter. She was in her sixth year of Hogwarts when the Dark Lord attacked. Her friends, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were killed. Her other two friends Zachary Dracius Frost and Faith Dakota Keith were her other two friends that survived the war. She didn't have much luck on life. She was an orphan since she could remember. She was already an animagus, when she turns into her animagus she was a beautiful husky with all white fur and black eyes, she had a black cat with a white star on her forehead named Luna. She also had some extra powers, she could do a trick from Riddle's book she could fly, and also she had the sprit power, where she could bring a sprit to her. *Well that kind of power didn't help us much, I'm sorry guy's we tried to help, only if we wasn't so young, only we had more time or know what we were up against* she let out a yell of pain for her friends, for her, she punches the wall not noticing her bleeding knuckles or the pain in the hand, the pain in her hand is nothing for the pain she felt when her friends got killed. She spins around leaning against the wall with one last yell she sank down onto the floor bringing her legs up to her chest letting her head falling into them and letting the tears fall.

It's been a long time since she had a good cry, she knew better than to cry at the orphanage because you wouldn't survive if others saw you crying. She learned that the hard way, when one time she cried because she hurt herself, an older girl found her and instead of comforting her she told her

"I'll give you something to cry about you freak" then continued to beat her. That's when she found out it wasn't ok to cry. But now she didn't care three of her best friends were dead and there was nothing she could do.

flashback

"_**Shelly you got to go back" she shook her head looking at a guy who was medium height with shaggy black hair, green eyes with glasses. The other one was taller with red hair and blue eyes, they were both yelling at her telling her to go back, the other girl was shorter than the guy's with bushy brown hair and brown eyes,**_

"_**But Harry I can help" Harry the guy with green eyes sighs,**_

"_**Yes you can Shelly, you can help by going back to Hogwarts and protecting the younger students, you, Faith and Zack need to stay here" she heard a sigh and turns to see her friends Faith and Zack standing there, Faith spoke,**_

"_**Come on Shelley the faster we go, the faster they get back" she nods her head making her way back to the castle as her other three friends walked away. **_

_**Awhile later her three friends were dead.**_

end of flashback

She was thinking of the better days that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up to meet her.


	2. Zachary Dracius Frost

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

* * *

Chapter Two ~Zachary Dracius Frost~

Zachary Dracius Frost, Zack to friends looked at his friend Shelley knowing her pain. He felt the same way. He stood tall with black hair with crimson streaks, blue eyes with red pupil, like her he was an orphan when he was a baby, he's family was attacked by werewolves, they were going to kill him but the Alpha wolf stopped them and raised him as his own. His special powers are that he can control water and form ice anywhere. His Pets were:  
Furis - Latin for "thief." Black owl with a crimson charm "tattoo" on its belly that lets it blend in with its surroundings.  
Pyralis - Greek for "of fire." Black cat with flames of red on its ears/ paws and a crimson charm "tattoo" on forehead that lets it breathe or turn into fire.

He sighs, walking by his friend and copying her sat down beside her. Their eyes met they gave each other a sad smile, nothing had to be said, they knew each other that well. Everyone used to tease him that he should got out with Shelley but that would never happen, one he thought her as a sister, and two he knew she was in love with Sirius Black. He knew that she thought no one knew, but you had to be blind not to notice. Same with Faith, he knew she had feeling for their DADA teacher Remus Lupin. He might be an orphan raised by werewolves but he had two sister's that would do anything for him, as he would for them. He sighs again. He was wondering what the dead headmaster wanted with him and his sisters, they were waiting on Faith to see what was going on. Him and Shelley made small talk to their other friend arrived.

"Remember how we met?" Shelley laughs,

"How can I forget?" he bumps shoulders with her,

"You came running into my compartment because ferret was chasing you" Shelley laughs,

"Yeah than after he went away, we went walking and walked into Faith's and Harry's compartment where they introduced themselves and asked us to join them" Zack smiles,

"Yeah, than Ron came in, then a few minutes later ferret showed up again" they both said at the same time,

"Then Hermione showed up" a never voice spoke up,

"I told you don't do that, it's creepy" they turned to see their friend Faith standing there with a sad smile on her face.


	3. Faith Dakota Keith

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Three ~Faith Dakota Keith~

Faith Dakota Keith wanted to laugh at her name. One day she had nothing to do she looked up to see what it met. Faith was Greek meaning Faith and Devotion, which she knew she had. Dakota was Native American means Friend and she knew she was a great friend but felt sad and guilty about her friend's murders, and Keith was Welsh that met Forest which is where they should of hidden in, the Forbidden Forest.

She sighs, she was tall with long strawberry blonde hair, she was sixteen like her other two friends, her eyes were Slytherin colors; green with silver in them, when pissed it was all silver. Her family was old blood, but was killed leaving her with everything; she had more money than she knows what to do with.

She has a kitten she just got that was a little white fur ball with blue eyes, but was crazy so she named her Batty, her owl was all white but she put a charmed on her so she knows what she was thinking, each color her stomach changes has a meaning. She named her Pebbles. She had two animagus forms, one was a black panther with green eyes they nicknamed her BlackMagic, her other form was a white wolf with sliver eyes they named her Demon because she was a demon when pissed off. She also could control the weather like Storm on the X-men.

She remembers how she met Shelley and Zack, who knew they would come so close to each other that they think of each other's as family. She sighs as she was making her up to meet up with her friends, she heard them retelling the story how they all met and how they spoke at the same time, she couldn't help herself as she spoke,

"I told you don't do that, it's creepy" they turned to see their friend Faith standing there with a sad smile on her face.


	4. The Plan

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Four ~The Plan~

The three friends looked at each other after they got over their shock of Faith sneaking up on them, Faith smiles a little smirk smile.

"So should we go in?"

Pointing to the door, the other two nods their heads. They open the door walking into what used to be the Headmaster's office. First thing Faith saw was Dumbledore's portrait she growls low into her throat,

"You lemon man, you knew what was going to happen and yet your old ass didn't tell us"

She slams her hand by the picture making everyone jump. Dumbledore's face fell

"My dear girl, I know that's why if you look into my desk you will find a spell to fix this, it's a spell to send you three back into the past where you can fix things"

Faith eyes turned silver letting her friends know she was beyond mad,

"What's the catch old man?"

Dumbledore let a sigh out,

"You need to take everything you value because you won't be able to come back here"

"Let me get this straight lemon boy, we cast this spell and we're gone back to the past to change the future, a future that you fucked up because you were too blind to see how it would go if you didn't tell Harry everything, so you want us to go fix your big boo-boo you made but we won't be able to come back here, will we remember everything"

Dumbledore nods

"Yeah, what would be the use sending you back if you won't remember?"

"Don't pull that shit with me old man, after everything you did to us"

Faith sighs, turns to her two friends,

"What you think"

Shelley looks like she was thinking, the same thing with Zack. Then they both nod their heads,

"Let's do it"

They both said at the same time, Faith gives a shiver,

"Don't do that! You sound like the Wesley's twin that's creepy!"

Faith gets the note out reading it,

"Looks like we'll be going back to when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew was in sixth year also" she sighs, "We need a plan of action for when we get there. So here's what we're going to do" after she told them how they were going to get to Peter and everything she stood up and sighs again, "Alright let's go get everything we value then meet back up here to leave" the friends nod and without another word they left.


	5. Shelley

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Five ~Shelley~

*Man Faith is really pissed off at the headmaster, I don't blame her so am I* after they had their words with the headmaster she made her way back to the muggle part of London, she went back to her personal hell hole to gather her things, she made sure she got her pictures, clothes, and other things that was hers. She was looking at a picture of all six of them the tears falling, someone in the doorway had her looking behind her to see the girl who gave her a beating for crying the first time standing there, she gave a snarl of the lips and stood up,

"Beth I owe you something" she walks over to the other girl who got hired on to help out the kids, "Remember how you beat me that one time you found me crying?" not waiting for an answer she pulls back her right fist and had it flying towards the girls face, she let an evil smile out when she felt her fist connect with flesh, *Man I been spending too much time with Faith* she shook her hand,

"Man that felt good" she watched the tears falling down the girl's face but didn't say anything instead she picked her bags up shouldering them and walking out.

She gives a smile; she'll be seeing Sirius Black again. She had a crush on the escape prisoner of Azkaban but she could never tell her friends, for one thing he was many years older than her. But going back will make them the same age. She made sure she had her wand, her pets, and everything then made her way back to Hogwarts.

Once there she waited for her other two friends to meet back up. She let a sigh out leaning her head back thinking. She was excited to go back and see Sirius and everyone but she was also nervous, how was she a plain old girl with no real family going to get one sexy- I-can-have-any-girl-I-want Sirius Orion Black interested in her?


	6. Zack

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Six ~Zack~

After saying bye to his friends Zack made his way back to his adopted family. His father was killed a few weeks ago but his pack was still alive. After he told them everything they were sad to see him go but understood that he had to do this.

If not for himself, than for his friends alive or dead. And not to mention his father also. He sighs. He packed everything and made sure that all his stuff was there, he double checked to make sure he had his pets, and off he went.

He understood Faith's anger hell he had it also but there was something besides the anger she let out and he knew that neither him or Shelley will know what else till Faith was ready to let them know. He hoped it was soon. But he had an idea what it was, it was about the needless deaths, Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Fred's, Tonks, the headmaster himself, but the one that hurt and almost killed her was Remus Lupin's death. He saw how it hurt her and how it almost killed her also.

When he arrived at Hogwarts Shelley was already there waiting, he sat by her again,

"We need to stop meeting like this" she laughs,

"You come here often" he blushes at her, she only laughs some more. They sat in the quite for a while waiting on their other friend. Few seconds later they saw their friend heading towards them. They got up met half ways with her.


	7. Faith

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Seven ~Faith~

Faith made her way to her family house. She packed her IPod and other things. She packed all her clothes, weapons, she went to the bank withdrew all her money. She had more than one reason for going back, that wasn't just to save Harry and them, it was to save Remus Lupin who she had a major crush on. She smiles as she remembers back

"_**I dare you" she stops spins around glaring at a medium height guy with green eyes short black hair that refused to stay down no matter what the owner of the hair tried, he had a lightning bolt scar thanks to the Dark Lord Voldemort, she hisses "What did you just say Potter" Harry smiles, "You heard me Keith, I dare you" she looks him up and down, nods her head "Fine, if I do it you need to do my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework for the rest of the year, if I don't do it, I'll do you History homework for rest of the year" Harry smiles "Deal" they shake their hands on it. She started to go into the Great Hall, "Potter get ready to pay up" with that she opens the door marches up to the teacher's table, without a word she leans over to where Professor Lupin was sitting, grabbing his robes pulling him over she lays a deep hot kiss on him turns around walks back to their table, "Pay up Potter"**_

She shakes her head to clear it, after she made sure she has everything she wanted or needed she made her way to the graveyard to say her last good byes and making promise she intended to keep no matter what. She felt bad that they couldn't do anything, her, Zack, or Shelley didn't even get to kill the rat Peter who if it wasn't for him then Lord Voldemort wouldn't of been reborned. She takes on last look at the tombstones saying her last good byes, than she made her way to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Again I'm redoing this and it's going to take some time, if none of this makes sense to you than I'm sorry but I'm not making you read this, so if it doesn't make sense to you then please hit the back button, but if you like this story and enjoying it thanks. **_


	8. Going Back

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter Eight ~Going Back~

The three friends made their way back to the castle together, they look at each other and nod their head; Faith re-read the note and double takes on it,

"Dumbdork, what does it mean we will arrive but not together"

No one missed the name she used, Dumbledore sighs,

"You will all arrive at the same time just not the same place; you will have to find places to stay till you all go to Hogwarts" all three friends growl low. Faith sighs,

"Alright people being pissed at old fart not helping, I'm still going. Are you two?"

She watched them nod their heads. Without another word she spoke the spell and all three disappeared.

* * *

Shelley felt herself drop hard onto a hard ground, she groans. She opens one eye to see a pair of blue eyes that had a pale face to go with it, and mousy brown hair *Great I get landed with Peter Bloody Pettigrew* she groans. A hand want to touch her she swatted it away from her,

"Don't touch me"

Peter gave her a look,

"Sorry was making sure you were ok"

She growls, "I'm fine, where am I at?" Peter looks at her "You're at Godric's Hollow outside of my best mates house"

*Oh god, not only am I with Peter but I'm going to be with James and them* Peter spoke, "I'm waiting for my other three friends to come back, shouldn't be long" *Wonder where the other two fell at, hope they got someone better than me*

* * *

Zack felt himself falling and landing on something soft, he opens his eye to see a pair of green ones looking at him, a beautiful green eye red hair girl spoke,

"Hello, I'm Lily Evens, how did you get here"

*Harry's Mom, oh boy. Wonder who the other two got* after giving a story that him and his friends made up in the future he looks at Lily's parents, when Mr. and Mrs. Evens found out he had nowhere to go they offer him a place.

Faith felt herself falling, she felt herself hitting a tree branch, *Great more abuse on my body* she rolls over looking around, she wasn't sure where she was at, she brings the spell out reading it again. She just notice that someone was standing by her, someone who was naked, her eyes widen, it was one Remus Lupin she knew why he was in these woods, it was a full moon last night, Remus eyes widen,

"Who are you?"

She smiles,

"I'm Faith, now I answer your question can you answer me one?"

Remus nods his head, "Ok" she blushes

"Why are you in the wood naked?"

It was Remus turn to blush, *what can I say? Oh you see I'm a werewolf and last night was a full moon* just then they heard someone yelling "MOONY" Faith glances at him *Well I'll help him out here, I hear water so there must be a pond around somewhere* She smiles,

"Let me guess, you and your friends went skinny dipping and took your clothes. Thinking you and them were the only ones around you went running after them but then I fell out of the blue clear sky" she looks up at the sky. Remus let his breath out,

"You got me, Prongs and Padfoot are trouble makers" he laughs, "I'm sorry my name Remus Lupin" she nods, "Nice meeting you" just then a Sirius Black and James Potter came into the clearing not seeing her, "Hey Moony, Wormtail went back already here's your clothes"

Faith coughs, the two spins around looking at her, before they could say anything she spoke,

"You two should be a shamed of yourselves! Making him go skinny dipping then taking off with his clothes" she turns her back waving her hand in the air "Go ahead and get dressed" she waited for the clear, she introduces herself, they did the same, Remus looks at her,

"How you get here anyways"

"Me and my two friends were messing around and next thing I know we're teleported and I ended up here, if I don't find them then we'll meet at our new school" they nod their heads, Sirius smiles,

"What you mean you were teleported?" Faith saw all three wands and points to them,

"I'm a witch like you three are wizards" with that she gives a sexy smile, her eyes held laughter in them, she nods at them walks away into the woods.

* * *

Remus couldn't help but stare at the girl who didn't seem to be disgusted by him walk away. He couldn't help but stare at her butt.

When they got back to James's place they found Peter sitting far away from what looked like a girl who was glaring at him,

"Hey Wormtail who's the girlfriend?" The girl in question stood up spins around glaring at Sirius with black eyes that reminded them of a fellow student at their school named Severus Snape she spits out,

"I have never or would I ever be his bloody girlfriend!" she takes deep breathes in and out then continues,

"Me and my friends were messing around and found ourselves wherever" the other three looked at each other nodding their heads in understanding, James smiles. Shelley couldn't help but notice how much he looks like Harry or Harry as him. She gives a shaky smile,

"I'm James Potter, my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" Shelley nods,

"Shelley Snair" they nod, James smiles

"You can stay here" Shelley looks at him,

"Are you sure?" James nods. So it was agreed upon that she would stay with them.

_**Redone on 11-30-12**_


	9. Getting things Started

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter nine ~Getting things started~

After Faith left the three she looked around, *Alright first things first* she puts a glamour charm on herself then made her way to Hogwarts. After her meeting with the old man and making sure they had a spot she went into muggle part and got a job. Even if she didn't need it. About two weeks before school started she sent her Patronus of herself to both Zack and Shelley.

Zack got to know Lily and her family. *Harry wasn't kidding his Aunt is a bitch* he caught Lily's sister Petunia glaring at him, he smirks,

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Petunia screams running out. When the family looks over he just shrugs. *I need to find the other two* he thought. Just as he was about to ask for an owl, Faith's Patronus of herself came, when they want to send messages their Patronus is of themselves, but fighting Dementors it's an animal, Faith's Patronus speaking brought him back,

"Hey Zacky boy! Not sure where you two landed but I know you can take care of yourself. As for me I'm in muggle part, we need to catch up before Hogwarts, send a message with an owl"

Then she faded out. The Evens family just looked at him, and then Lily spoke,

"Who was that? She was pretty"

Zack busted out laughing, "That was my friend Faith. Don't call her pretty she hates that. Our friend Ron did that and paid for it"

Lily's eyebrow goes up, "How?"

"She turned him into a girl for a whole day" he laughs, "She said now they were both pretty" everyone laughs. He writes her a note sending it out with Lily's owl.

* * *

Shelley was talking with James and them when she thought *I need to find the other two so we can get this show on the road, wonder what they ended up doing* just then Faith's Patronus came:

"Shelley I'm in the muggle part. Not sure about Zacky poo, send an owl. We need to meet up before Hogwarts!"

Remus jumps up, "That's the girl we ran into couple weeks ago"

Shelley's eyebrow goes up. They saw so they explained, Shelley laughs, "Sounds like Faith alright" James told her to write to both of them inviting them to his place.

A week before school started the doorbell rang. There stood Zack dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans hair messy he smiles,

"Hey, hope its ok I brought a friend"

Shelley shrugs, "I don't see why not" she looks at the person just as James came in,

"Evens what are you doing here?"

Lily glares at him, "I'm with Zack" James gives him a dirty look, Zack puts his hands up,

"Dude, we'll just friends nothing more!"

Peter, Remus, and Sirius came in. Sirius smiles

"Evens"

but stops when he sees Shelley and Zack hugging. He let a Padfoot growl out. Sirius knew he had a thing for Shelley, who wouldn't? Well besides James, he was so into Lily it wasn't funny. Shelley wasn't like all the other girls, she didn't fall at his feet trying to get his attention or anything like that, and he liked that. That and plus they have being orphan's in common also. Yeah his parents were still alive but disowned him so there for he didn't have any parents unless you count Mr. and Mrs. Potter, which he did. The doorbell rings again bringing him back to the present. James opens the door. There stood Faith dressed in jeans and a t-shirt reading:

_**Harry is my homeboy**_

It was a t-shirt they got for her as a gag gift but her being Faith loved it and wore it proudly, she smiles at James,

"Hello James, thanks for inviting us"

"Hello Faith please do come in"

She walks in seeing her friends she hugs Zack not seeing Remus giving him evil looks, but Zack sure did, *Damn if these girls keep hugging me then I'm good as dead either by Sirius or Remus* he stops and continues to think *I would rather have Sirius kill me, Remus can be real tough*

"Zacky baby miss you" she hugs Shelley

"Shelley girl miss you" both Zack and Shelley spoke,

"Who are you? And what did you do with Faith?"

Faith hits them both in the back of the head,

"I told you don't do that! It's Creepy!" they both laugh and both said

"That's our Faith" and ducked before getting hit again. Faith glares at them. After everyone introduces themselves they made their way into the living room.

Faith looks at everyone, she notice that James made sure to sit by Lily who kept glaring at him, Sirius made sure he was by Shelley who seems like she didn't mind, Remus was by Peter but kept looking at her, she gives a come-and-get-some-big-boy sexy smile to him, she watched as he blushes and turns his eyes on Zack who was still standing by her. From the corner of her eye she saw Zack looking at them, she turns smirks at him and whispers into his ear,

"What like you didn't know I had the hots for him?" Zack gave a smile and nods his head, so she pushed him and walks over to Remus points to the seat by him,

"May I?" he nods, she sits down so close that their legs were touching. She smiles when she felt him giving a small sigh,

"Let's do this"

* * *

_**Redone on 11-30-12**_


	10. Truth or Dare

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

Special thanks to: My friends Shelley, Rich, my dad Bill his wife Sara and her sister Marge (Chicken) for helping with this chapter, me, my dad, his wife, and sister in law was camping when I wrote this, and all my readers!

* * *

Chapter Ten ~Truth or Dare~

The living room found all eight teenagers talking at the same time, all of a sudden Faith stood up and gives a Xena warcry. Everyone shut up, Faith spoke,

"Ok we want to get to know each other, so let's play truth or dare" she looks everyone in the eyes,

"No cheating! I'm going to cast a mild truth spell, so we'll go in abc order starting with Black, Sirius go ahead"

Sirius looks around and smiles,

"Faith, truth or dare?"

Faith stops and thinks then answers, "Dare"

Sirius grins, "I dare you to write Snivellus a love note" Faith knew who he was talking about but had to act like she didn't, so she asked who that was, after they answered her she glares at him then growls out, "Fine"

After the note was written with her signing Sirius name without him knowing was sent out she looks around,

"Lily truth or dare?"

Lily smiles, "Truth" Faith gets an evil look,

"Do you Lily Evans have a crush on James Potter? Remember can't lie"

If looks could kill Faith would be dead, you could tell she didn't want to answer but she had to, "Yes"

James jumps up punching the air yelling "YES" out. Lily glares at him "Potter truth or dare?" James smiles, "Dare"

Lily giggles, "I dare you to strip down run outside and run back"

Everyone groans. Faith turns her face into Remus neck and mumbles out, "Tell me when it's over" she felt Remus give a shiver and smiles into his neck, she knew he felt it but didn't care. When she got the clear she spoke, "By the gods Evens don't do that! I like my eyes thank you very much" everyone laughs as James blushes. He looks around,

"Moony! Truth or dare?"

Remus shrugs, "Truth" James smiles

"Alright, is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room?"

*Shit should of picked dare, oh well in for a pound, I'll hurry up and answer not giving them time to think I'll just ask the next person* he nods his head, "Yes I do, Shelley truth or dare" Shelley without thinking said "Dare" Remus got a shit eating grin,

"I dare you to kiss Sirius for five minutes" Shelley glares at him, "Fine"

Five minutes later she spoke, "Zack truth or dare" Zack not wanting to be dare took truth, and Shelley smiles,

"Alright, is it true that you were the one that locked Ron and Hermione in the broom closet and let Faith and Harry take the blame?"

Zack hurries up and moved away from Faith,

"I cannot tell a lie, it was me" if looks could kill he'll be dead. Faith looks at him,

"I'll get you my pretty, you don't know when, where or how but I'll get you"

Zack gulps, "Peter truth or dare"

"Truth" Zack looks at his two other friends, they were hoping he'll pick truth, they had a plan for the little rat and he fell for it,

"Is it true that you're a deatheater?"

Peter gulps, "Yeah it's true"

* * *

_**Redone on 11-30-12**_


	11. One Less Death eater

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way doesn't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry

* * *

Chapter 11 ~One less Death Eater~

After Peter admitted to being a death eater all hell broke loose. Mr. and Mrs. Potter came running in. James dad was the head Auror,

"What's going on?" Asked Mr. Potter

"Dad, Peter said he was a death eater" glaring at Peter

Mr. Potter turns to Peter, "Is that true son?"

Peter looks like he wanted to cry and was giving Zack dirty looks, "Yes, sir it is" Faith notice that Zack was trying to not laugh and be grossed out by Peter, Mr. Potter sighs,

"I'm going have to arrest you son" within minutes they were gone. They all look at the Trio. Faith's right eyebrow went up,

"Yes" she patted Remus on his leg using the same leg she got up walking over to her friends,

James spoke, "How did you know?"

They didn't plan on that question and both Shelley and Zack is amazed at how fast Faith could think things up on the spot as she replied,

"He didn't see me watching him and let his left arm open, I saw the mark" they nod their head, " so when no one was paying attention I got Zack's and whisper in his ear what to ask, I know that's cheating but you know" she look at her two friends, "Zack, Shelley we need to go"

James looks around, "Where are you going?" Faith smiles,

"Don't worry your pretty head off; you'll see us on the train. We have to do something's before school starts again."

Shelley stood up, "Alright let's go Zack"

Zack nods his head.

They made their way outside before Zack spoke again,

"Hey Faith"

"Yes Zack"

"Where's Batty and Pebbles?"

"Same place as yours and Shelley's, Hogwarts"

After they got outside and away from the house Shelley asked,

"Faith you did take the spell off right" Faith right eyebrow went up,

"Yes mother, before Mr. Potter left with Peter. Now I have a plan for Riddle but in case it doesn't work I have a backup plan" She looks at them,

"Zack go to Hogwarts to the room of requirements, get Ravenclaws crown, Shelley goes to Number 12 get the locket. I'll get the ring then meet up and destroy them together"

They nod their heads, "Good Luck" they give a group hug and headed out on their mission.

After the three got their items they met up and destroy them with the necklace that Harry gave Faith, it was one of the basilisk fang that still had venom in it.

Few days' later found the Trio heading to platform 9 ¾. They were dressed in their muggle clothes; they found the rest of the group and got a compartment with them.

Faith made sure she was sitting by Remus. Giving him no choice but to touch her. * I'm evil* she gives him a sexy smile leaning her head back letting her friends talk.

* * *

_**Redone: 12-16-12**_


	12. Going to Hogwarts

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way doesn't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glimmer mistakes, so don't send out the glimmer police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

* * *

Chapter 12 ~Going to Hogwarts~

They were sitting in the same compartment telling stories about their lives, Zack snickers, Shelley looks at him,

"What?"

He shakes his head, "I was just remembering the summer that Faith got grounded the whole summer"

He and Shelley busted out laughing, Remus eyebrows went up, "What did she do?" she reaches over Remus to put her hand across Zack's mouth, Remus let a chuckle out and gently pushes her back away from him and Zack,

"Ok Zack what did the Princess do?" Faith gives Remus a look than kisses him on the mouth real quick, "Thanks for saying I'm a Princess" she gives a wave, "Go ahead Zack your dyeing to tell them go ahead"

Zack smiles at his friend,

"Put a for sale sign up in her yard and was trying to sell the house to make extra money"

Faith smirks, "You forgot I wanted the money so we could go somewhere" they nod their head, Shelley smiles,

"You wasn't happy that you couldn't talk to Harry for a whole summer" she glares at her,

"Yeah I know" Remus looks between them,

"Who's Harry" Faith smiles "A friend that was killed" they got quite till Sirius was too busy staring at Shelley fell off his seat making everyone laugh, Sirius turns red,

"Lack it up" that started them laughing again.

Faith notice Snape storming down towards them he didn't look really happy. She notices a piece of paper clutched in his hand, she hurries up and leaves without anyone seeing her go but Remus saw her.

Snape rips the door open, "Black! What is the meaning of this?" holding up a piece of paper, they looked to see it was the love letter that Faith wrote on her dare but instead of her name it was sign,

_**With all my love to your love, Love always Sirius Black**_

Snape snarls, "I don't care if you're a bender! Leave me alone! Bend with Potter, or Lupin!" he spins around storming out. Sirius found his voice,

"Faith…"

He trails off looks at her friends, Shelley helps him out,

"Faith Dakota Keith"

So he starts over again, "Faith Dakota Keith..." but stops again when he notice she wasn't there he growls,

"She is so dead" Faith's friends just laughed.

They didn't see Faith again till the sorting, when all three were sorted into Gryffindor Faith whispers to Zack and Shelley,

"It feels wired not being in Slytherin" Shelley nods,

"Yeah I'm used to being in Hufflepuff"

Zack nods, "I'm used to Ravenclaw, oh by the way Sirius says your dead"

Faith only laughs, "Teach him to dare me" she sits down beside Remus touching his leg with hers, when he looked at her she gives him a smile.

James gives Remus a light kick to the leg, he looks at him raises an eyebrow,

"Yes Prongs" James smiles, "I think someone has a little crush on you Moony" Remus shakes his head,

"I think your wrong" James shakes his head,

"No I was right about Lily liking me, so I'm right about this" Sirius laughs,

"It only took Faith to open our eyes" the three friends laugh.

They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower; they waited for someone to come to say the password. When they learned it they said good night to the others and were off to bed.

The next day Faith woke up before everyone else and made her way down to the great hall, she had plans for Riddle but in case her plan didn't work she wanted the backup ready to go also. She hurried up and ate her breakfast and made her way to the library looking things up. Afterwards she was walking out to her first class when she notice that a few Slytherin's were giving Remus a hard time, she made Snape's voice out,

"Come on Lupin we know you're a bender why not just admit it?"

Faith growls under her breathe; she goes up to them,

"Hey Remus dear there you are! We were looking for you" She lays a long hot kiss on him,

"Let's go find the others"

After the Slytherin left Remus shakes her off "What the heck do you think you're doing Keith?"

Faith right eyebrow went up, she growls out

"In case you didn't notice Lupin I was trying to help you out, and I know you're not that stupid and that I like you but forget it!"

She spins around swinging her hair out stomping away muttering under her breath.

Remus goes running up

"Sorry Faith, I'm not used to ...'

He trails off and she smirks, "You're not used to kissing girls, are you used to kissing boys" the look on his face had her laughing so hard that she falls into him, he growls,

"Think it's funny huh?"

This time he was the one that grabs her kissing her till she moans into his mouth, they wasn't sure how far they would went if someone didn't clear their throat,

"GO Moony" Remus growls into her mouth before releasing her and turning to his friend,

"Padfoot can I help you"

Sirius shakes his head, "Nah just wanted to get into class" Remus eyes widen in shock

"You Mr. Padfoot, who hates classes wants to go to class?" he nearer his eyes, "What's the catch?" Sirius looks wounded,

"You wound me Moony, I thought you love me" Remus rolls his eyes, "I do Padfoot…."

A voice broke in "Moony how can you leave me for this flea bitten mutt" Remus spins around,

"Prongs, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way but my true love is…" he smirks, "Never mind I'll let you two fight over me" he winks at his friends, turns around wrapping his arm around Faith's waist and leading her into the class room. Sirius and James mouths drops open.

"You know Prongs I think Faith is a good thing for our friend" James smiles

"Yeah she is, let's hope it's going to work. You know Moony how he's afraid of his furry little problem" Sirius nods his head, they made their way inside the class room.

* * *

_**HARRYPOTTERFAITHKEITH-**_

_**Me: Again I'm not a writer so therefore there are going to be mistakes and everything. No I don't have a beta reader so there for don't point that out to me!**_

_**Sirius: You should get one**_

_**Me: Why? Don't like my writing?**_

_**Remus: He didn't mean that, he just thought he'll point that out.**_

_**Me: Thanks Sirius but I don't want one, if people don't like it then they don't need to read it!**_

_**James: It's ok, you don't need one as long as you and your family and friends understand and like it.**_

_**Remus and Sirius: Yeah**_

_**Me: Thanks guy's that means a lot to me, but you guy's had to say that, cause I can write anything to happen to you!**_

_**Sirius: That is true, I heard that you threaten your friend Rich a.k.a. Zack all the time with Snape, the poor boy!**_

_**James (eyes wide) Poor Rich!**_

_**Remus: You wouldn't do that would you?**_

_**Me (evil laugh): You'll never know! Please review no flames!**_

_**Redone on 12/16/12**_


	13. Paybacks Baby

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glimmer mistakes, so don't send out the glimmer police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Chapter 13 ~Paybacks Baby!~

A month was gone before they knew it. Remus, Sirius, and James were sitting around talking. The door to the common room opens up and in walks Faith; she didn't have her robes on. Today she had a pair of sweat pants on and a big baggy sweat shirt on, you could tell she was doing something that made her sweat, she waves at them and winks at Remus. Remus blushes to the amazements of his friends. Sirius waited till she went upstairs,

"I got a plan to get her back for that love letter"

Remus eyes grew, "Please Padfoot I don't want to hear it"

"Why not Moony?"

James laughs, "Come on, he doesn't want her mad at him, he has a crush on her"

Remus grabs a pillow throwing it and hitting James in the face,

"Shut up Prongs" the red on Remus's face told them all they knew. Sirius smiles and told them his planed,

"Don't you dare tell, it happens tomorrow" Remus groans, a voice made them look at the girl's stairs,

"You ok Remus" they saw Faith standing there, her hair long and wet, she had tight fitting jeans on, a tight t-shirt on saying

"_**Avoid fruits and nuts. You are what you eat."**_

"I'm fine, thanks" Faith walks over sits down beside him. She leans her head back closing her eyes. It's been a month for her and her friends. She got plan A for Riddle almost done; now she just had to wait. She smiles as her mind starts to go back to her Hogwarts day with Harry and them.

Remus notices the smile on her face wondering what she could be thinking about. Her head rolls towards him "Hey I want some food, want to go to the kitchens with me" she licks her lips, his eyes watch the move. He clears his throat,

"Yeah let's go"

They made their way out. They made it to the kitchens got food for everyone went back to the common room. After the food disappeared they sat around not saying anything. Faith yawns, "I'm heading to bed. Night"

Next morning Faith got up, took a shower dressed in her school uniform drank her juice the house elf gave her. She drops the cup as she felt herself changed, she felt herself grow some more, her hair was feeling greasy even after a shower, her skin went from tan to pale white, when the pain went away she made her way to the mirror, the person looking at her wasn't herself but one Severus Snape! She runs back into the room grabbing her cup sniffing it, Poliyjuice! *Sirius your so dead* she thought. She stomps around the room, her robs were shorter but she had no choice but to wear them. She growls and Remus knew! So this is his pay back huh? Ok now to repay him for paying me. That turn the other cheek came into handy!

She waited till she knew no one was downstairs and made her way to the Great Hall. She peeks in to see the real Snape nowhere in sight, she smiles an evil smile. She marches in and with Snape's voice shouted out,

"BLACK, I CAN NOT HIDE MY TRUE FEELINGS ANYMORE! I SO LOVE YOU AND WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

She marches over grabbing Sirius by his shirt making him stand up and gives him a kiss, when he gasps in shock she shoves her tongue into his mouth then gently bites down onto his lower lip. The whole hall got so quiet, she pushes him back into the chair spins around walks out. A few minutes later Shelley walks by and Sirius hurries up grabs her laying a long hot kiss on her, she jerks back,

"What was that for?"

Sirius smiles, "To show everyone that me and Snape is not in love! No matter if Snape kissed me or not!"

Shelley's face showed shock, "What? Snape kissed you?"

Sirius nods his head, "Yes!" then Shelley busted out laughing,

"I think you got prank, remember you changed Faith into Snape?"

Sirius eyes open wide!

"That's right! Oh she so good"

he jumps up onto their table, casting the _Sonorus on _himself

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was not repeat was not the Real Snape!"

then he ended the spell. He jumps back down. His friends busted out laughing, "She got you again Padfoot"

"I know, she is so good" They nod their head,

"We know, I'm not going to mess with her!" They all agreed.

An hour later a very ticked of Faith stomps into the common room,

"Sirius Orion Black! How dare you make me look like Snape!"

she smiles "How did you like the kiss"

"Oh didn't like yours much, but loved Shelley's" Shelley's eyes widen, "You do?" "You bet!" Shelley turns red goes back to her book. Faith looks at her and Zack she was glad that her two friends were getting along with everyone but she felt bad that it seems like they forgot Harry and them. She spins around to run into Remus,

"And you Mr. Lupin knew about it! And you didn't tell me!"

she glares at him and marches out. *Let's see if he chases after me* she just got out of the common room when someone grabs her spinning her around, her Slytherin eyes locked on Golden eyes,

"Can I…." she was cut off with a kiss, "I'm sorry about that Faith" when they came up for air,

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to betray my friend" she smiles, "That's ok Remus, I understand" she smiles. She gives a sad smile, "What are we?" Remus eyes widen

"What you mean?" "I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend" Remus sighs *I wish we could be, but once she finds out my furry little problem she'll go yelling back to where she came from* he sighs again, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be" he moves away leaving her behind.

**_Me: Poor Faith_ **

**_Faith: Yeah poor me, why did you do that?  
_**

**_Me: You have to take Riddle out  
_**

**_Faith: I know but it's not fair!_**

** _Me: I know_ **

**_Sirius: Hey what about me? You made everyone think I kissed Snape! Snape of all of people!_ **

**_Faith (snickers): You dissevered that!_ **

**_Sirius: Ok maybe I did, but you started it_ **

**_James: Sirius you know you did dissevered it! Remember to view _**

** _Sirius: Your right Prongs, don't forget she doesn't like flames_ **

**_James: Who Lily?_ _  
_**

**_Sirius: No you dummy, the author _**


	14. The Fight

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Chapter 14 ~The Fight~

"I dare you"

Faith looks at her two long friends, today Shelley was wearing a pair of pants with a t-shirt same as Zack, Faith had the same thing but her t-shirt had no sayings on for once. She lifts her right eyebrow,

"I'm sorry; I thought you said you dare me"

They nod their heads, "Dare me what? Dare me to hit you?"

They shook their heads 'no' just then Lily sat down looking at Zack, who didn't notice because he was watching his friends. Shelley takes a deep breathe,

"We dare you Faith to kiss the next person who comes into the common room"

Zack nods and adds,

"Can't be Moony because we know you don't mind kissing him"

Faith smirks, "And why are you daring me this?"

They shrug, "There's nothing else to do" Faith cocks her head to the side letting them know she was thinking, *what can be worse than kissing the next person*

"I agree only if the next person is male"

The friends nod their agreement. Faith turns to Lily,

"So Lily why are you staring at Zack like you never saw him before? Didn't your mom teach you it's rude to stare?"

Lily shakes her head blushing for being caught,

"Sorry Zack, just looking at you because a friend of mine likes you"

Shelley and Faith looks at each other, Zack's mouth drops open, "Who?" Lily shakes her head,

"Not telling you need to figure it out on your own"

Just then the door opens letting in James followed by Sirius and Remus. Faith stands up goes over to the guy's

"Hey you three" before they could reply she grabs James bringing him down to her and landing one nice long hot kiss on him that stole both their breathe. James eyes were wide looking around, Sirius mouth was on the floor, Remus face was red, Shelley leans over to Zack,

"Wonder how long it's going to be before Moony blows up"

Next thing they heard was Remus yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL! PRONGS STOP THAT"

They pull apart Faith spins around yelling at him,

"WHAT THE FUCK LUPIN, YOU DON'T WANT ME SO IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHO I KISS AND WHO I DON'T, JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE"

She spins around to her two friends,

"I know why you did that now! You want me to forget why we're here! Well it's not going to work, I promise Harry and them, and no matter what I'm going to keep that promise so stop it ok. Lupin doesn't like me so just stop it!"

She spins around running out of the common room. She ran till she got outside and kept going into the forbidden forest. She kept running till she found a tree and slide down leaning against it. She knew her friends were trying to help but that didn't help her right now. She didn't need this; she couldn't understand why Remus didn't want her. She looks up into the sky, *I need to run* where she was sitting was now a huge black panther with green eyes, her other form was of a wolf with silver eyes. She let a roar out and took off.

She been running for a good while when she picked up her friends scents, she made her way to the start of the woods, there stood Zack, Shelley, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. She cocks her head; James face had a handprint on it but also a goofy smile. She notices how his arm was wrapped around Lily's waist. *Oh so that kiss got him a hit plus a girlfriend" she snickers put it comes out as a low growl. Six heads turns to her before they could react she pounced on Zack taking him down, there was laughter in her eyes *Pay backs, I know how he hates this* she leans down and runs her tongue down his face, he tries to push her off,

"Yuck BlackMagic that is so gross" she lays all of her weight down (being a huge black panther added to her weight so she was not light) she heard and felt the air going out of her friend. She heard Shelley

"No it's ok guy's, it's only Faith"

"You mean she knows how to be an animagus?"

"Yep this is her one form, she likes taking this one, and we call her BlackMagic"

Faith turns her eyes onto Remus who was looking anywhere but her *Why doesn't he want to be with me? I know for a fact he likes kissing me. And the green eye monster came out when I kissed James* she kept looking at him with her green eyes, then it hit her *HE'S A WEREWOLF, HE DOESN'T WANT ME BECAUSE HE THINKS I DON'T WANT HIM CAUSE OF THAT* she let out a shout that sounded like a loud purr, she gets up off of Zack takes a leap and lands on Remus knocking him down, she looks him right in the eyes, she transform back into herself, she leans down by his ear,

"I know about your secret, when I was BlackMagic I smelt it"

She looks at his face; she saw the sorrow and the worry. She blinks *is that tears in his eyes* she smiles down at him, "And I don't fucking care" she leans down kissing him, she felt him roll them over not breaking the kissing, she felt his hands on her sides and let out a soft moan, people clearing their throat had them spinning their heads around, Faith sighs,

"Can we help you?"

Sirius shakes his head, "Nah, just want some food" they all laugh,

"Alright go ahead me and Moony will catch up"

They nod and started to head up to the castle. When they couldn't see them any longer she looks up to Remus who still didn't move,

"So, are we a couple now that I know?" she puts a finger on his lips, "and I don't give a flying monkeys about it either" Remus smiles at her,

"If you think you can handle it then yes I think we can give it a shot" she leans up and kisses him, "Good"

~Shelley~

*No I don't have the green eye monster because Faith is getting who she wanted* she growls. *It's not fair, I tried and tried with Sirius but he acts like I'm nothing but a friend* I mean what is wrong with me? I'm pretty, not too short or too tall. I take a shower every day, I might not work out every day like Faith but I'm still good looking. She looks at Sirius who is talking to James. Even back in our time she was dating Harry, not that long but long enough to make her jealous. She can hear Faith inside her head now saying "_**Jealousy is a disease get over it fast**_" she shakes her head but couldn't help feeling this way. She sighs. "Hey I'll catch up soon" she turns around heading upstairs. She went to the girl's room got a change of clothes and her bath stuff. After she showered she put on her jeans and t-shirt. She looks in the mirror and smiles *Looking good* she brushed her hair out. She was about done when the door opens and in came Faith with clothes, "Hey" she just nods. She can see Faith giving her a look. She shrugs. When her friend came out she dressed in stone washed jeans, a tight fitting green shirt that had thin strips, she watched her bring out her wand wave it around her head, she watched the tips of her friends Strawberry blonde hair changed to green tips. With her shirt and hair it brought her Slytherin eyes out more. She growls spins around stomping out. "Shelley wait" she didn't, she made it to the Great Hall way, she could see James and them, with Snape, Lucius and other Slytherin watching her, she could hear Faith yelling her name but kept ignoring her by the way everyone eyes were wide she knew what Faith was doing. Sure enough Faith flips right in front of her and stops her, "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" she yells back "YOU ARE KEITH" Zack goes up in between the two, "Faith.." but was cut off by Faith, "OF COURSE YOU WOULD STICK WITH HER!"

~Zack~

*I wonder what friend of Lily's likes me* he looks at Shelley, *There something up with her. Last time she had that look she stopped talking to Faith for a month or so* he sighs. He heard her saying she'll be back. He was trying to get Lily to tell him the name of the friend when they all heard Faith yelling Shelley's name. They turned to watch Shelley ignore her and kept walking. Next thing they knew Faith started to run then turns into flips and flipping in front of Shelley stopping her from getting to them. Then the yelling started. *Damn, wonders what happen* he sighs and goes up and says Faith name who turns around starts yelling at him also.

~Faith~

After her and Remus got up they headed to the castle. Once inside she headed up for a shower. She met up with Shelley who was acting weird towards her. She shrugs it off took her shower. After the shower Shelley growls at her, she yelled her name out but she kept going, *Oh hell no she just not do that* she marches after her friend. She kept yelling for her to stop but she didn't listen *Fuck this* she starts to run after her but realized it wasn't working so she started to do flips and flipped in front of her friend stopping her, then words were side between them and then Zack.

~Everyone~

Shelley let loose

"WHAT THE HELL FAITH, WE'RE HERE FOR A REASON AND YOU ACT LIKE WE'RE NOT"

She watched her friends eyes go completely silver *Shit I just pissed her off* Faith stood up tall and growls out

"YOU DON'T' THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT! I'VE BEEN BUSTY MY ASS OFF, AND YOU TWO ARE HARDLY DO ANYTHING, I'M SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS EVERYTHING NOT GOING FAST FOR YOU" she takes a deep breathe but her eyes stay silver and she continues

"WHAT YOU THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE WAM BAM THANK YOU MAM AND WE CAN LIVE OUR LIVES" again she takes a breathe and starts again

"BUT NO AND I KNOW WE HAVE A REASON TO BE HERE. I PROMISE HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE I'LL REVENGE THEM AND YOU KNOW I ALWAYS KEEP MY FUCKING PROMISE, AND I PROMSIE YOU RIGHT NOW ..." she trails off shakes her head,

"You know what, never mind. You go and do whatever you want your highness, you and your sidekick. Just leave me the fuck alone" she storms into the hall. She felt a hand on her shoulder looks behind her to see Remus there, she smiles and leans back into him.

_**Me: Wow! Five pages this time! I'm so proud of myself**_

_**Faith: Yeah but I don't like fighting with my friends**_

_**Me: I know sorry about that**_

_**Shelley: You make me sound so….**_

_**Sirius: Babyish**_

_**Shelley: Be careful boy**_

_**James: No fighting **_

_**Lily: Yeah we have enough with you three fighting**_

_**Zack: I don't know why I'm fighting**_

_**Me: Cause I said so! Reviews**_

_**Remus: Yeah but no flames please we'll never hear the end of it**_

_**Me: (gives looks): I think we need a love scene with Snape in it….. (Evil laugh)**_

_**Zack, Sirius, Remus, and James: NO WE DON'T **_


	15. Day After

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 15 ~Day after~

The next day found the three friends still not talking. Every time Faith looks at them she growls and walks away. Sirius kept looking at Shelley who ignored him. Today was Saturday so therefor no classes they can wear what they wanted. Faith came into the great hall thinking no one was there and was signing, knowing she had a good voice she didn't care if other's heard her she just didn't want James and them hear her. She found herself singing...

_**Without you**__**  
**__**Everytime someone speaks your name**__**  
**__**I feel my heart go up in flames**__**  
**__**Without you**__**  
**__**Nobody's here to see me cry**__**  
**__**Or wipe the teardrops from my eyes**__**  
**__**Without you**__**  
**__**I'm the only one I've got left**__**  
**__**And I can't live with myself**__**  
**__**Without you, oh without you**__****_

_**Time goes by**__**  
**__**Still, I'm**_

She stops singing when she notices that James and them plus her two other friends were looking at her. She walks over to Remus kissing him, "Good morning babe" Remus smiles "Good morning sweetie" she sat down reaches over taking his toast biting into it. After they were done eating Lily and Remus said they were heading to the library, James and Sirius was going out to play some Quidditch, Shelley and Zack decided to join Lily and Remus. Remus turns to his girlfriend,

"You going to come" they watch her eyes turn silver when they landed on her two friends she growls,

"Not with them I don't think so" her eyes turns back to her normal color, she smiles

"But you go ahead I know how you love to study" she kisses him on the cheek and walks out.

She made her way outside not noticing she was being followed by the time she knew she was she started cursing to herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Snape and Malfory standing there,

"Snape, Malfory can I help you"

They snarled at her,

"Don't see what you see in Lupin when you can have me" Malfory replied. She busted out laughing,

"As if" she watched as Malfory came over grabbing both her arms, he gave her a shake; he went to kiss her when she said,

"I hate uninvited guest, oh Malfory kiss this and I don't mean my rosy red lips" with that she knees him right in the family jewels. *I hope I didn't ruin Draco's chance of being born* he gives her a hard pushed calling her a bitch. Snape yells out,

"Lucius the Whomping Williow" Faith turns to see the branches of the Whomping Williow coming down towards her, she jumps the one but the other one hits her hard in the stomach, she ducks the other but got a good hit on the face she felt a cut on her cheek. She felt like Hermione in their third year, she watched as the two males took off, she yells,

"Run Lucy! You freaking asshole"

She ducks another branch, she growls *enough is enough damn it* she waited for a clear shot and rolls out from under the evil tree, she glares at it

"You sick bastard!" she could have sworn the tree nodded at her, again she growls. She marches into the castle growling sounding like BlackMagic. Forgetting how she felt or looked she walks into the library wanting to ask for some paper and a quill. She walks over covers Remus eyes,

"Guess who"

Remus cocks his head before replying, "Eve my love you returned" she removes her hands, she pulls his chair out walks around and straddling him looking him in the eyes,

"Who is Eve?"

He laughs but stops when he sees her face. Faith smiles,

"What?"

He reaches up touching her cheek she winces,

"What happen?"

"Oh…that's nothing. Had a run in with Snape and Lucy"

Remus growls, she smiles leans down kissing him deep and hard. There was a cough; she looks behind her too see the other three looking at them. "Oh that's right study time" she turns around so she was sitting in his lap, "Don't let me stop you" they started to study again. She tried to follow but leaned back resting her head on her boyfriend shoulder. She let her eyes close and was asleep before she knew it.

oooOoo oooOoo

Next few days she ignored her friends, she went for her run around the black lake, did her other stuff. She marches into the common room not seeing James or anyone she walks up to the girl's room. There she found Lily, Shelley, and the others talking. She goes to her bed goes threw her clothes, knowing that it's cold outside and that she was going into Hogsmeade so she grabbed her black leather pants, red t-shirt and her black leather jacket. She goes in steps under the shower; the girl's outside can hear her singing…

_**Driving down the interstate**__**  
**__**Running thirty minutes late**__**  
**__**Singin' Margaritaville and minding my own**__**  
**__**Some foreign car drivin' dude with the road rage attitude**__**  
**__**Pulled up beside me talkin' on his cell phone**__**  
**__**He started yelling at me like I did something wrong**__**  
**__**He flipped me the bird an' then he was gone**__****_

_**Some beach**__**  
**__**Somewhere**__**  
**__**There's a big umbrella casting shade over an empty chair**__**  
**__**Palm trees are growin' and a warm breezes a blowing**__**  
**__**I picture myself right there**__**  
**__**On Some beach, somewhere**__****_

_**I circled the parkin' lot, tryin' to find a spot**__**  
**__**Just big enough I could park my old truck**__**  
**__**A man with a big cigar was getting into his car**__**  
**__**I stopped and I waited for him to back up**__**  
**__**From out of no where a Mercedes Benz**__**  
**__**Came cruisin' up and whipped right in**__****_

_**Some beach**__**  
**__**Somewhere**__**  
**__**There's no where to go when you got all day to get there**__**  
**__**There's cold margaritas and hot Senoritas smiling with long dark hair**__**  
**__**On some beach**__**  
**__**Somewhere**__****_

_**I sat in that waiting room**__**  
**__**It seemed like all afternoon**__**  
**__**The nurse finally said doc's ready for you**__**  
**__**you're not gonna feel a thing we'll give you some novicane**__**  
**__**That tooth will be fine in a minute or two**__**  
**__**But he stuck that needle down deep in my gum**__**  
**__**And he started drillin' before I was numb**__****_

_**Some beach**__**  
**__**Somewhere**__**  
**__**There's a beautiful sunset burning up the atsmosphere**__**  
**__**There's music and dancing and lovers romancing**__**  
**__**In the salty evening air**__**  
**__**On some beach**__**  
**__**Somewhere**__**  
**__**On some beach, somewhere**_

As she was getting dressed she heard her friend saying, "She always had a nice voice and sang any chance she got" she looks in the mirror, she brings her wand out changing her tips into red matching her t-shirt. She heard the others making their way down stairs. She slips her jacket on making her way down. She watches Remus reaction, and reaction she got. His eyes widen and mouth drops. She smirks,

"You like?"

Remus just nods his head. She walks over; she also had her leather boots on. She walks over to the others,

"Ready" they nod their head. She didn't even look at her friends.

ooOOooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

They were in **The Three Broomsticks **for a few when there were screams outside. The teenagers go running outside to see death eaters, the three friends brings out their wands, that's when they felt the cold air, they look up at the sky to see Dementors surrounding them. She looks at Shelley and Zack,

"On count of three. 1…2….3"

On three they all shouted out

"_**Expecto Patronum**_"

She watched Zack's patronus that was a rhino with dragon wings, next was Shelley's that was a horse, then hers that was a fox, they were holding but soon they started to fall. She heard James yelling

"There's too many" Lily was on her knees already, Sirius and Remus wasn't too far. She notice James was on his but that was because he was checking on Lily. She heard her boyfriend saying,

"We need a storm that will drive them away" *Shit I didn't want to show them this power, but I don't want us to get kissed either* she pushes her friends out of the way, she throws her arms out up towards the sky, she was standing like an x her head thrown back looking up to the sky,

"Let there be light, rain"

Next thing everyone knew that there was a storm happening, thunder rolling lightening striking, and the Dementors were running off. Faith saw a death eater raise his wand; she shot a bolt of lightning at him. She turns around looking at Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus who was looking at her like they never saw her before. She went to walk towards them but they backed up,

"Just stay away from us" Sirius yells. Her right eyebrow went up

"Why it's just me" the other's shake their head. Remus felt betrayed, after she found out about his fury little problem he told her everything. And she didn't tell him anything. And with tomorrow night being the full moon he gets angry easier than ever.

"YOU, YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM US. HOW CAN YOU? I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING BUT YOU TOLD US NOTHING, NOTHING" he glares at her. She went to reach out but they turned their back, James helps Lily up, they started to head back to the castle. Shelley and Zack wanted to help their friend but they knew they were still on the shit list so they just headed back towards the castle.

Faith watched them leaving, she watched as the death eaters and everyone was taking off. She headed back into the bar room, walks up and orders a fire whiskey and kept them on coming. She wasn't sure how many drinks she had but she knew she was drunk. She didn't remember the fight she got in, she didn't even remember throwing up on Professor Dumbledore robes. Or her giggling telling him wearing wet leather isn't good for the body. She didn't remember stumbling into the common room, or seeing all her so call friends watching her. She heard her name being called, she turns to see James but with her being drunk she thought it was Harry,

"Harry! Where have you been" she starts to giggle. She tries to look mean and laughs,

"Harry James Potter, did you get locked in the broom closet again" she shakes her head, "That was Hermione and Ron's revenge on you ya know?" she smiles and turns walks upstairs to her bed. James turns to Shelley and Zack,

"Care to explain" they shake their head, "That should be up to Faith" they ran up to their beds, pulling the curtain and putting charms on them.

Next day Faith awoke with a splitting headache. She groans. She rolls out of bed taking a long hot shower that helped a little. She brushed her teeth and hair. She let the red in her hair. She remembers up to where everyone left her, but after that she couldn't remember anything. She thought she might of threw up on Dumbledore's robes but wasn't sure. She groans again all this thinking was giving her a headache. She puts on a t-shirt and jeans walking down to the Great hall. She made sure she sat away from her so called friends. *This is good isn't it? With no friends or boyfriend I can start working on Riddle* she sighs, *Then why does it feel like life suck? I just want to give up* she could feel eyes on her but she just ate. After she was done eating she got up leaving the hall.

"Faith" she turns to see Lily and them walking towards her, she backs up and snarls out

"Leave me alone" she was about to walk away when James asked "Who's Harry?" she spins around glaring at him

"Harry is or was my best friend in the world. He wasn't perfect no one is, but he was caring, he'll give you his shirt off his back to you. He had a tough life, but never gave up. His parents were killed when he was a baby, and then lived with his Aunt and Uncle who hated him but that never made him evil. He laughed, he cried he loved. Then he died by the same murder who killed his parents" she looks in both James and Lily's eyes, "The same guy who killed you. Yes you two are or was Harry's parents" she spins around stalking out of the castle.

_**Me: Wow another chapter done!**_

_**Remus: Yeah and I like it that me and Faith is getting closer, but not the fight.**_

_**Faith: Me too. I so want revenge on Lucy and Snape**_

_**Me: Don't worry it'll come.**_

_**Sirius: Yeah that song that Faith sang, Without you by Lonestar was really good also**_

_**James: How you know who sang that?**_

_**Sirius: Faith told me duh**_

_**Lily: And the song Some beach by Blake Shelton**_

_**James: How, never mind Faith told you.**_

_**Lily: Yup. So Zack know who likes you yet**_

_**Zack (growls): Not yet Even**_

_**Shelley: I think I know who**_

_**Faith: Me too!**_

_**Me: I know!**_

_**Zack: Duh me, you're the one writing this I hope you know!**_

_**Sirius: Remember reviews**_

_**Everyone: NO FLAMES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**_

_**Me (looks at everyone): Am I that bad? No wait don't answer that! Till next time!**_


	16. Harry Potter

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 16 ~Harry Potter~

Faith stomps into Defense against the dark arts with the Slytherin's. Lucius and Severus both snarled at them, she didn't notice her friends behind her either did the two Slytherin's. Lucius smiles evilly at her

"Hey Keith I heard we're doing boggarts today, let me guess yours is going to be that you wake up and find yourself dating Lupin"

Snape laughs, "Too late for that it's true"

Faith eyes go silver and she spat out at them:

"Me and Lupin and everyone is threw, but don't worry guy's I'm fine thanks for your concern" she smile an evil smile jumps up onto the table

"Ok class, from my understanding we're doing boggarts today" she looks around the room and continues "I bet that Lucy boggart is he runs out of hair stuff and has to have his hair out of place" there was laughter cause everyone knew that was true, that Lucius hair has to be perfect, she waited then spoke

"And Snape's is going to be a cauldron full of Shampoo" she jumps down looking at the two Slytherin's

"Don't fuck with me today girl's I'm not in the mood" she marches over glaring at anyone and everyone. She sat down with someone she didn't know who it was. The teacher came in and started their lessons on boggarts. She let her mind wonder.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It took them a good while to get Faith but when they did they refuse to let her go. She sat there glaring at them, when the quite got to her she growls out:

"So now you guys want something you'll talk to me, but before you wouldn't even look at me. So my question is what the hell do you want?"

The group of friends look at each other, James clears his throat,

"Well you called me Harry James Potter, so question is. Who is Harry James Potter?"

They watched as she let out her breathe, they watched as she was thinking. She looks at them all then suddenly stood up,

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to swear on your magic that you won't tell anyone about anything we talk about in this room" she looks at them all, when she got nods from everyone she took her wand out, she made an unbreakable vowel with everyone she sat down away from them, "Ok no asking questions till I'm done I hate it when people do that" she waited for a nod from everyone,

"Ok let's get this surprise out, me, Zack and Shelley is from the future, we were sent back by Professor Dumbledore when we lost the war" she waited to that sank in,

"First year is where we met Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Harry, Ron wasn't friend with Hermione until Halloween was the three of them took out a mountain troll. Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. After they took the troll out, they started to put things together about a package that Hagrid picked up at the bank, then on Harry's birthday someone broke into the bank to steal the package but it was already taken out by Hagrid. The first Quidditch match happens and someone was trying to take Harry off his broom, Hermione caught Professor Snape's robes on fire breaking his eye contact on Harry who got back on his broom caught the snitch and winning the game. Awhile later they saw Hagrid in the library looking things up for dragons, found out he got a dragon egg. They got rid of the dragon but got caught and had detention in the forbidden forest where Harry saw a figure sucking unicorn blood, it went to attack him but a centaur saved Harry. Then they found out that it was the sorcerer's stone. They went down to save it. After Harry had to face Voldemort again he saved the stone with his friends help. That was year one" she looked at their faces and tried not laugh. After she answered questions she continues

"Harry ignores warnings not to return to Hogwarts his second year, only to find the school plagued by a series of mysterious attacks and a strange voice haunting him. Students turned up Petrified. Then Harry turned out to be a Parselmouth, and then on Halloween a message was written "Beware the chamber of secrets has been open. Enemy of the hair beware" Harry started to hear voices that no one else could hear. Hermione found out what it was but before she could tell she got Petrified, then Harry and Ron figured out what it was in the chamber when the monster took Ron sister Ginny. It was a basilisk, Harry fought it killed it, then saved Ginny" she answered any questions. She sighs,

"Ok let's leave it there for now, later I'll tell year three. But right now I need food and meet up with someone" she stands up. And walks out the door.

Remus looks at his friends, "Who does she have to meet up with?" everyone shrugs. "I heard she's dating someone from Ravenclaw" Remus glares at Sirius, "What are you talking about Padfoot?" Sirius gulps,

"Someone told me she was dating John Burst" before anyone could say anything else Remus left. They hurried up running after him. They got to the Great hall to see Faith standing there tapping her foot. Before he could say anything to her a tall guy with medium brown hair blue eyes came walking up. It was John Burst who his friends call him JB from Ravenclaw. Faith walks over to him,

"About time JB" she hugs him. Remus walks in between them,

"Excuse me but your blocking the way" Faith gave him a look,

"What's your problem?" Remus just shrugs and makes his way into the hall. BJ looks at them and shrugs, after the rest of the friends went in he looks at her,

"Are you sure about this?" she smiles and nods her head, "Yeah don't worry I can handle Lupin" just then they saw another Ravenclaw coming towards them. The girl was medium height also, but had black hair green eyes. Her name was Misty Martin; Faith grabs BJ and started to kiss him. In her mind eyes it was Remus she was kissing, they both moan. Faith could feel someone glaring at her, when Misty pushed them out of her way did she stop. They were both breathless,

"Damn Keith who taught you to kiss?" she laughs, "Three guesses and the first two don't count" before he could reply Faith felt someone grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the castle. She was about to yell at Remus but notice his eyes were a hard angry golden, she gulps. She knew the werewolf was coming out. When they got by the black lake he let her go,

"What the Hades Lupin?" Remus growls letting the wolf out

"Why the fuck did you kiss him?" he snarls, "Your mine" here she started to laugh, "Remember you and your friends dumbed me" Remus stops growling, he had a shame look on his face,

"I know Faith, we were just shock and we're sorry" Faith could tell he met it, but it still hurt how they reacted to her. She sighs,

"You hurt me you do know that right" Lupin nods his head, "I know and I'm so sorry" she smiles,

"It's alright, you said sorry. I remember how Harry and them reacted like when they found out" she smiles.

"What's up with you and JB?" she shrugs, "Trying to get Misty jealous" she smirks "I think it worked more ways than one" she looks him in the eyes, "You know you were jealous" he shakes his head no, "OH no, ok then I can go back in there and kiss him again" she turns to make her way back but she was stopped when he spinned her around laying a hot long kiss on her lips. "Your mine and no one else's" she cocks her head, "Says who" he kisses her again, "Me" this time she kisses him like her life depended on it, "So I take it we're back together huh" he wraps his arms around her hugging her to him and started to kiss her, letting his hands run down her back and back up, when they broke apart to get air he replied "What you think?" she nods her head "I think we are"

They made their way back into the hall over to their table. "We work everything out" Lily and them went to say sorry but she stopped them and told them everything was fine and don't worry. After they ate they made their way back to ROR. But this time she sat on Remus lap who wrapped his arm around her while she leans back into him,

"Ok so year is the prisoner of Azkaban I like to call it. Harry had to spend another summer with his odious relatives, the Dursely's, who really should've had Child Protective Services called on them years ago. After putting up with lots of rotten treatment, Harry finally loses his temper and blows up his Aunt Marge (like a balloon, not like a bomb). So Harry hightails it out of Number 4 Privet Drive and gets picked up by the Knight Bus, which takes him to Diagon Alley and thus back to the wizarding world.

Harry isn't punished for his "crime" (he's not allowed to practice magic outside of school) and soon finds out why: turns out, a dangerous prisoner, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban and is hunting down Harry. Given how many times he's faced off with homicidal maniacs, Harry isn't all that concerned about this development. The real problem is that he doesn't have permission to visit Hogsmeade, the wizarding village near Hogwarts, this school year. Now this is a serious bummer.

Harry reunites with his two BFFs, Ron and Hermione, and the three head back to Hogwarts with something new in tow: Hermione's adopted cat, Crookshanks (who is rather hideous and super smart). Crookshanks, of course, has it in for Ron's pathetic rat, Scabbers, which leads to a long series of arguments between Ron and Hermione. "So what else is new?" whispers Zack.

On the way back to school, some Dementors, the scary guards of Azkaban, enter the train to look for Sirius Black. Being around the creepy Dementors makes Harry hear his parents' death at Voldemort's hand, and often makes him faint.

At Hogwarts, changes are afoot. Remus Lupin arrives as the awesome new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hagrid is the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The year progresses and Harry is busy kicking butt in Quidditch, Hermione is swamped with her insane course load, Hagrid is eagerly (with Hermione's help) trying to prove that his hippogriff isn't dangerous before a tribunal, and Ron is consumed with worrying about Scabbers. Meanwhile, everyone is preoccupied with fear of Sirius Black, who breaks into Hogwarts twice during the school year.

Harry devotes most of his time to three things: Quidditch (which pays off since he and his team win the Quidditch Cup, finally), sneaking into Hogsmeade (courtesy of a magical map provided by Fred and George), and working with Professor Lupin on casting the Patronus spell, a defense against Dementors.

Midway through the year, the boys stop speaking to Hermione after her cat presumably kills Scabbers and after she turns Harry's anonymously gifted Firebolt broomstick to Professor McGonagall for inspection. The trio eventually reconcile in time to help Hagrid with his eleventh-hour appeal to save Buckbeak, his hippogriff. Harry gets a cryptic spoiler alert about the book's climactic moments from the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, who predicts that Voldemort's servant will return to his master.

Hagrid loses the appeal. On the day of Buckbeak's execution, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find Scabbers alive and well in Hagrid's cabin. Things get nuts after this. Scabber's runs off, a giant black dog attacks and drags Ron and Scabbers into the creepy Shrieking Shack, Ron's leg gets broken, and Harry and Hermione follow. Soon Lupin and Snape show up and we learn the shocking truths: Lupin is a werewolf, Sirius Black is an Animagus (meaning he turns into the giant black dog at will) and Scabbers the rat is really Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's servant and the real criminal (Sirius was framed), hiding in his Animagus form. Crazy. As it turns out, Sirius Black is a good guy and Harry's godfather.

Pettigrew escapes and Sirius is captured by the Dementors. Before we can get too depressed, though, Dumbledore arrives and instructs Hermione to use her Time-Turner to fix everything. So Harry and Hermione travel back in time to that afternoon and manage to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. Harry saves Sirius by casting a super powerful Patronus against the creepy Dementors.

The school year ends and everyone heads home for the summer. Lupin is forced to resign (because he's a werewolf); Sirius, who is now in hiding, writes Harry a letter; and the BFF trio parts ways for yet another summer" she looks at all the shock faces,

"I see I gave you all something to think about. I'm going to leave it there. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can meet up here and I'll give you the low down on year four and six" they all made their way to the common room. After a good night kiss to Remus she went upstairs and was asleep before she knew it.

_**Me: Wow the truth is told and may it set us free!**_

_**Faith: About you had me and Remus make up. **_

_**Me: I know sorry about that.**_

_**Remus: That's ok. Reviews**_

_**Sirius and James: No Flames!**_

_**Lily: You would think everyone would know that by now**_


	17. Faith's Revenge

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 17 ~Faith's Revenge~

Faith knows that her friends wanted to know the rest of the story about her and everyone. But she's been busy with school work, Riddle, and plotting her revenge against Lucy and Snape. She thought she would get Snape first because she hated him as a Professor. So she followed him around getting to know his daily schedule. She was sitting in front of the tree keeping an eye on Snape when a shadow fell in her way, she looks up to see Sirius standing there looking at her.

"Yes Mr. Black, can I help you?" he smiles, "Your friend seeing anyone" she cocks her head a little and smiles,

"I'm not sure if Zack is seeing anyone. Why you want me to ask him?" Sirius looks at her like she grown a second head, "Why in Merlin's pants would I care if Zack is seeing anyone? I'm talking about Shelley" she laughs,

"No she's not but you got to remember we're not speaking until she gets help for her disease" Sirius face showed shock, "She has a disease?" Faith laughs,

"Yeah, didn't you know jealously is a disease? She needs to get over it" she sighs, "This isn't the first time this happen and I told her before she needed help" there was a new voice, "Yeah she did, and I did get over it, and this time I shouldn't of gotten jealous I'm so sorry Faith"

Faith turns to see Shelley standing there, she looks at her and Zack, "Can't blame you, I mean I am totally awesome!" she laughs, "You dolts you know I've forgiven you from the get go" she hugs the both of them, it was returned. Shelley looks at Sirius,

"I'm guessing you're asking about me because you want to ask me out" he nods his head, "I'll only say yes if I'm the only girl. I don't share" Faith coughs,

"I'm happy for you, but go away I'm watching Snape" all three looks at her, "I'm just watching" she laughs "Besides my boyfriend left me to study" she watch the three leaving, she saw Sirius grab Shelley's hand. She smiles. She turns back to see Snape going to the castle, she hurries up and follows. She watched as he went down to their rooms. She runs up to her common room, she enters it seeing James, Lily and Remus study she runs over not saying hi to anyone but starts to talk,

"James can I talk to you please?" she waited till he stood up and grabs his wrist dragging him up to the boy's room. When they got up there she saw James trunk that read J.P. in front of a bed and pushes him down onto it, she found a bed that had a trunk with R.J.L. and sat down, James eyebrows went up,

"Ok Keith what's up" she sighs, catching her breathe,

"I need to borrow the Marauder's map please" she watched James get up from the bed going through his trunk just as the door flew open and Remus was standing there looking at them. She smiles at him,

"Sorry honey about downstairs" she stands up pulling him towards his own bed pushing him down making him lean against the headboard, she sat back down between his legs leaning against him watching James. Remus arms wrapped around her bring her back to him, "What's James doing" she turns and kisses him, when they broke apart she answered, "Looking for the map" she kisses him again, they got into kissing forgetting about James till he yells "FOUND IT" they jerk apart,

"Thanks, can I see it" James handed it to her, she brought her wand out tapping it said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" they watched as everyone who was in the castle came into view. She looked for the spot call "Severus Snape" found him in the Slytherin common room. What caught her attention and Moony's attention was the dots "Shelley Snair" and "Sirius Black" was in a broom closet. She shakes her head. James looks at the dot she was watching like a hawk and asked,

"Why are you watching Snape?" Remus hugs her, "Should I be worried?" she laughs, "No I want revenge against those snakes for the tree" James just looks at her so she explained about the Whelping Williow, James nods his head, "I see why you want revenge" Just then Lily walks in,

"Remus thought you trusted Faith that's why you didn't come running up" Remus nods his head,

"I do, but she kidnapped me when I walked in" Faith smiles,  
"I like you better than the bed" she completely turns around so she laying on top of him, and started to kiss him. James and Lily hurried up and left, Faith waved her hand towards the door locking, and putting up a silence charmed on the room.

Few hours later they came down. James looks at them with a knowing look. Faith blushes, as does Remus. Remus walks over sits down bringing Faith down onto his lap. She leans back closing her eyes. She must have gone to sleep because next thing she knew it was morning, and she felt arms around her. She opens her eyes looks around seeing she was in the boy's room. She knew she was in Remus bed *Better be his bed* she laughs, she felt the arms tighten on her, and a rough voice asking her

"What's so funny" she turns to meet amber eyes,

"Morning, I was thinking I better be in your bed" Remus laughs, "Yeah, since we can't go up to the girl's room I thought I would bring you here, hope that's.." his rambling was stopped by a kiss,

"That's fine, but I better get up go get ready" she kisses him one more time and goes gets ready for the day. Classes went fast, she wasn't paying attention to them she was thinking revenge. She hurries up and ate, then made her way up to the common room. She smiles at the guy's,

"Is it ok if I go for the map" they just nod their head. She walks upstairs gets the map looking for her two victims. She lay down on Remus's bed to take a nap. Tonight she was going to get her revenge. She felt light kisses on her; she opens her eyes to see Remus leaning over her, she smiles,

"Hey" he smiles back, "Hey" she wraps her arms around his neck bringing him down for a long kiss. When they broke apart she spoke,

"what time is it" he laughs,

"Pass midnight" her eyes widen, she hurries up looks at the map seeing both Lucy and Snape sleeping. She jumps up, waves her hand dressing herself in black leather pants, black sweat shirt, black hat, black shoes, she tucks her hair up under the hat,

"I'm going to borrow the map but I'll bring it back" Remus was checking her out could only nod. She kisses him and walks out. She made it to the Slytherin's common room and said the password. She went in walks over to Lucy, *Loves his hair* she bring out super glue, a bald cap, she charmed him to sleep, she hurries up putting the bald cap on and super gluing it onto his head then with a marker she would out

"_**GYFFINDOR RULES SLYTHERIN DROOLS….DON'T MESS WITH BLACKMAGIC"**_ she charmed his clothes with the same saying. She made sure it would only last for a week. She walks over to Snape charmed him so he'll sleep. She charmed his hair clean, did his face up with make up making him into a drag queen, charmed his clothes the same as Lucy's. She also made them drink a potion that would make them say nothing but nice things for the whole week. She gives an evil smile.

She hurries up making her way back up to the boy's rooms. She took her wand out and whispers

"Mischief managed" clearing the map. She saw the boy's sleeping; she made her way to the girl's room. She saw Shelley was awake. They talked into the early hours of the morning about everything.

The next morning she hurries everyone up to the Great hall. They were eating when a piss off Snape and Malfory came in; everyone looks at them and busted out laughing. McGonagall stood up yelling,

"Potter, Black, Lupin" James and them mouth drops opens, James was the first to recover,

"Professor McGonagall, you know we're Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. No BlackMagic here!" they watched as her eyes widen, "That's right, so who is this BlackMagic" everyone shrugs. With no choice they sat back down. Moony leans down towards Faith's ear,

"You my dear are evil" she smirks, "Don't I know it" she kisses him. She looks over at the two Slytherin who were glaring at her, she just smiles at them.

_**Me: Wow Faith got her revenge**_

_**Faith: I sure did!**_

_**Remus: Yeah I like this chapter**_

_**James (snickering) Yeah cause you got lucky…Hey! Padfoot Faith and Moony hit me!**_

_**Sirius: What Prongs? Oh! Shame on you Moony for hitting him**_

_**James: Stop kissing Shelley Padfoot you don't even know why they hit me**_

_**Sirius: Yes sir, you were being a brat**_

_**James: Never mind**_

_**Lily: Ok everyone review**_

_**ALL: NO FLAMES SHE REALLY HATES THAT AND THINKS IT RUDE**_

_**Shelley: Yeah I mean who cares if you think it's stupid?**_

_**Zack: Yeah it's not like we're holding a wand to your head or anything making you read this!**_

_**Faith: Yeah so if you don't like then don't read, hit that button that says back!**_

_**Me: Thanks everyone!**_


	18. Shelley's Story

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 18 ~Shelley's Story~

Faith was running late to meet up with her friends in the ROR, she was running and wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone, and she looks and laughs. Because she ran right into James but what was funny was the piece of cake he was eating was now all over his face. He glares up at her,

"Thinks it funny huh" he stands up getting icing on his finger and wipes it onto her face. She looks at him

"Thanks, I was kind of hungry" she reaches up removing it from her face and sucking it off her finger. She grabs his arm dragging him up to the room. When they got there she ran in without letting him go. She smiles at everyone in the room,

"Look what I found!" she looks at her boyfriend, "Can we keep him?" Remus laughs,

"Looks like you fed him already, and you know once you feed a stray you can never get rid of it" Faith nods her head, "So true, in that case I'm naming him Puddles" the look on James face had everyone laughing. She sits down by Remus who wraps an arm around her. Everyone was looking at her so she spoke,

"Ok I know I promise to tell you about Harry. But it's making me miss them more so I thought we will tell you about one of us tonight. Then tomorrow night we'll talk about Harry's fourth and fifth year, then day after one of us, then Harry's sixth and seventh year then the last of us" she looks at everyone who nods their head, "Ok Shelley you go first" Shelley who was sitting on Sirius lap looks at them, "Ok but I'm not moving" she clears her throat,

"Hi, my name is Shelley Ann Snair I was born Feb 17th 1980. My parents were both killed when I was little so I was raised as an orphan. I found out later that I had the powers of sprit and I can fly without a broom. I have a cat, she's black with a white star on her forehead, and her name is Luna. My animagus form is a Husky"

She stops and turns into a beautiful husky, she has all white fur black eyes. She licks Sirius hand then transforms back into herself. She sits back down on his lap and continues,

"You know I'm sixteen, but in my time I was put into" she glares at everyone,

"Don't you dare pick on me, but I was Hufflepuff" no one dare to laugh. Sirius hugs her,

"Well you're with us now" she nods.

"I met Harry Potter and them in my first year. I didn't help them with their problems till year seven. But we became best friends. When they were killed" she trails off, tears in her eyes. The whole room felt her pain, they waited till she got herself together and she continues,

"I had a little crush on him, then him and Faith started to date and my jealously got the best of me. Then they broke up, he started to date Ron's sister Ginny. Then they were killed. But I'm not saying how or anything, that's part of the Harry stories" she looks around and smiles a little,

"I always had a crush on Sirius" Faith stood up

"I knew it, I even called it and you said no" she glares at her, "Your lucky your pants didn't catch on fire!" she laughs, "But I'm happy for you now. You got the mutt" she sat back down watching Sirius. He had a happy face on till her words sunk it; he got an offended look on his face,

"Hey Keith"

"Yes Black"

"I'm no mutt" Faith looks at him,

"If it walks like a mutt, has fleas like a mutt, bark likes a mutt, it's a Sirius Black" everyone busted out laughing even Sirius. Shelley shakes her head,

"Faith leave my man alone" Faith just shakes her head,

"Go on Shelley" Shelley nods,

"I was always good in school, muggle and Hogwarts. I study hard, tried to make these two study but like James and Sirius who never listen to Remus, they never listen to me. My favorite food is about anything, color is dark green" she looks around "Any questions?" after she answered them, they notice the time. They stood up as one and started to leave. When they got back to the common room it was empty. Before anyone could leave Faith spoke,

"How about we have a camp out in the common room?" Everyone looks at each other before agreeing. They went got their sleeping things. When the girl's came down they saw the boy's putting their blankets out, Shelley went over to Sirius, Faith to Remus, and Lily to James. Zack put his in between Shelley and Faith. Everyone said night. Faith cuddles up to Remus then went to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The first month and half of October went fast. Before they knew it, it was almost Halloween time. Only Shelley, Zack and Faith knew it was also almost Faith birthday. She was born on Halloween. Faith was walking down the hall way when she felt a jinx hit her. Before she knew it she was down on the floor, there stood Snape and Lucius glaring at her.

"It took a week for your joke to wear off," spit out Lucius. Snape's eyes kept looking around,

"Let's get this over with before someone comes" without words they both kicked, and hit her. Her eyes went all slivers. They didn't know that her and her friends learned to shake jinxes off, it just took time, when they stood up to kick her she jumps up, grabs them by the robes twisting them and lifting them up off the floor slamming them into a wall, with her lip bleeding, and her eyes a really light silver gave them shivers, they knew they were in deep, she growls out,

"I'm not going to beat you, I'm not you two" but she gave an evil chuckle that made them wet themselves,

"But I am going to get you, you don't know when, where, or how. But my ugly fellow students I'm getting your ugly asses. And if you live then you live, if not" she shrugs letting them go. Without a word they took off. She shakes her head making her way up to the common room with a plan hatching in her head already.

She enters the common room, when her friends saw her she raised her hand before they could asked what happen,

"It's nothing. I've taken care of it" she sighs, walks over getting her books out. They knew she wasn't going to let them in on what happen. So they started their homework.

Couple days later she had her plan all worked out. She walks up to James and waited till he was done speaking to his team mates. When he turned around he was met with green eyes with silver in them, he jumps back,

"Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nah, Harry not born yet" James blushes with that. He clears his throat,

"What can I do for you" She smiles, "Map" he nods,

"Go ahead you know where we keep it" knowing her boyfriend was up there sleeping cause last night was a full moon (Ok not sure if it was or not but in my story there was one) so she went up quietly to grab it. She was walking past Remus's bed to go back downstairs when a hand reaches out grabbing her, bringing her down onto the bed. She laughs,

"Good afternoon" Remus buried his face into her neck letting a sigh out. She ran her fingers threw his hair,

"How you feeling" without moving from where he was he answered,

"Like someone took me apart then tried to put me back together" she shakes her head, then slapped herself. Remus chuckles,

"What's that for?" "Nothing, I need Zack to brew me a potion. I'm good but he's better" Remus just nods he was almost back to sleep. She kisses his head,

"I'm going to go, need to do something" he tightens his hold on her. She let a sigh out and snuggles down some more. Closing her eyes she was asleep.

James shook her awake,

"Its past midnight" she nods her head, she unwraps Remus's arms getting out of bed without waking him. "Thanks Prongs" James nods. "I'll bring the map back" again he nods making his way to his bed. She made her way to the Slytherin's rooms. She spelled the potion into Snape's stomach; she stood there watching him turn into a frog. She walks over and spells a potion into Lucius stomach, she watched as he turned into a bald old guy, she knew when he stood up he would be bent over like a hundred year old muggle guy. She smirks, leaving a note she made her way up to James and them room, putting the map back she climbs back into Moony's bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Next morning they made their way to the Great Hall. They were sitting down eating. Moony looks at the Slytherin's table and notice two people were missing. Snape and Malfory. He looks at his girlfriend,

"What happen to Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfory?" Faith swallows her drink,

"Don't know what you mean Moony" Remus gives her his Don't-Think-I-don't-know-your-up-to-something look. She smiles at him taking a bite of her eggs. Breakfast was over, their classes were going fast, then lunch came again no Malfory or Snape. James, Sirius, and Remus were starting to worry, not about the missing boys but for Faith. If she did kill them then she'll be in Azkaban. When dinner time came, the door open in walked what look like a really old muggle guy carrying what looked like a frog. It took him about ten minutes to walk up to the head table, when he got there he handed the Headmaster a note, he read it out loud,

_**Mr. Snape and Malfory,**_

_**I told you before to leave me the hell alone. You think your better then everyone! Well someone needs to wake you up, so here's your wake up call. Yes I turned Mr. Malfory into an old muggle guy, and yes I changed Mr. Snape into a frog. The only way for them to turn back to themselves is by Mr. Malfory kissing Mr. Snape in the great hall on the lips. Now I know you're wondering what would happen if this doesn't happen (here I am shrugging my shoulders) then you stay that way. It's time someone (me) teaches you a lesson. So boy's this is your one and only lesson, you won't like what happens next. So Mr. Malfory swallow your pride and give Mr. Snape a big wet kiss and I don't mean on his rosy red lips but on his foggy lips, the sooner you do the sooner you'll be back ( even if I don't want that) and remember to leave me and the rest of the school alone!**_

_**The one and only,**_

_**BlackMagic**_

The whole great hall busted out laughing. You could hear people hitting the table and laughing so hard. James, Sirius, and Remus were laughing so hard they fell onto the floor crying. Dumbledore's eyes had an extra twinkle in them,

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfory but it looks like the only way is to kiss Mr. Snape" They watched the old guy making a face, leans down kissing the frog in his hand, next thing everyone knew there stood Malfory kissing Snape on the lips, the laughter started again. The two faces turned really red, they then spins around stocking out of the great hall. Dumbledore spoke,

"That was a show. I hope they beware the warning, since we don't know this BlackMagic we can't do anything" he sat back down eating.

_**Me: Another chapter, soon it's going to be Riddle time!**_

_**Sirius: I love it, how the snakes got their pay backs**_

_**James: Yeah I'm staying away from you on your bad days Faith**_

_**Faith: Geez thanks Prongs, love you too**_

_**Remus: Well he does have a point**_

_**Me: Yes he does**_

_**Faith (shrugs): Ok I guess so**_

_**Shelley: Please review**_

_**Lily: NO FLAMES**_

_**James: Yeah flames are rude**_

_**Sirius: Yes they are, take it from me, I am a Black after all!**_


	19. Harry Potter Part Two

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 19 ~Harry Potter Part Two~

Faith was in a rotten mood all the next day. So when they met up for the story she just got right to the point,

"Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Voldemort's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Voldemort's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Hogwarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Harry unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Harry is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. In the end the other boy was killed after Voldemort rebirth, they fought but with the help of James's and Lily's ghost he returned to Hogwarts"

She looks around, "Zack and Shelley will answer any questions" after the questions she began again,

"Harry's fifth year went like this. After a disastrous summer with the Dursely's, including an encounter with the Dementors, Harry is shunned by friends upon returning to Hogwarts, after the return of Lord Voldemort and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Harry's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Harry sets out, with Ron and Hermione, to start up the D.A, Dumbledore's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead...they were tricked into a trap by Voldemort, there Sirius was killed by his cousin, afterwards Dumbledore told Harry of his and Voldemort future that Harry is the only one that can kill the Dark Lord, it went like this

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

So that is how Harry learned of the Prophecy. Again Shelley and Zack can answer any questions" after they were done Faith stood up,

"I'm going to go. Zack can I talk to you now" she walks out without saying bye to anyone. Everyone turns to Remus who just shrugs his shoulders. Zack hurries up to catch up with Faith,

"What's up?" Faith turns to him handing him a bag,

"Can you brew the wolfsbane for Remus please? You know I'm good but your better than me at brewing" Zack nods his head, he puts his hand on her shoulder,

"Are you ok Faith?" she nods,

"Yeah just missing them you know" he nods his head, "I understand" she sighs. "I'll meet you back in the common room" with that she walks away.

FAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITH

Faith wasn't sure why she was in such a mood. She stomps into the library and starts to research a potion she was planning on making for Riddle. Maybe it was because she was missing her friends? Or maybe it was because her birthday was coming up, or maybe it was just because she was in a bad mood. She wasn't sure but she made sure she stayed away from everyone. She didn't return to the common room till it was time for bed, she went in and went straight up to her room. She hurried up showered, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth then her hair, she frenched braided it then laid down onto her bed. She let out a sigh. She smiles remembering asking Zack to make the wolfsbane; she was surprised and impressed that he didn't faint. She turns onto her side facing the wall. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She felt guilty for treating her friends like crap today. She didn't know what time she fell asleep, but she must of because next thing she knew was Shelley was shaking her awake. She grumbles rolls over putting the cover her head. She felt her friend tugging it; she opens one eye glaring at her,

"You know if you don't stop I'm turning you into a frog! And the person who would be able to turn you back will be Professor Slughorn!" She felt her friend stop tugging grins an evil grin and lays back down. She closed her eyes for a few then gets up to start her day. She got up grabbed a pair of jeans and a white sweater putting them on. Then she grabbed her school things and hurries up to breakfast. She wasn't sure how she was going to be greeted after yesterday. She walks in like a dead man walking; she slowly goes to her table, she sits down beside her boyfriend. She watched as they kept eating, but watching her from the corner of their eyes. She shakes her head and started to eat. She puts her hand on Remus's leg giving it a squeeze. He looks at her and smiles,

"Having a better day today?"

She nods her head, "So far" she looks him in the eyes, "Having my boyfriend kiss me would make a much better day" without a word he leans over kissing her. A cough broke them apart, she looks at Shelley who coughed and was grinning, she smiles back, "One word: Slughorn" Shelley hurries up and starts to eat. The post came, Pebbles came flying down towards her, she removed the note, giving her some bacon, and she read the note looks at the head table to the headmaster nodding her head. She leans down a little and whispers to everyone,

"My parents want to see me at home" James, Sirius, Lily and Remus looks confused. They knew the truth so how can that be? She smiles, "I sent a note saying it was from my mom. I need to be somewhere, before starting school I got a house and made it look like I have family. So after I eat I'm going home" they nod their head understanding now. After she was done eating she made her way up to the headmaster office flooing home to her house. She hurries up gets dressed in muggle clothes and headed out.

ZackZack ZackZack ZackZack ZackZack

*Shit, what just happen here?* thought Faith looking at the woman who just died in her arms. She looks at the little boy and girl who were twins. She tried to save them from death eaters, but she was too late. Their mother died after giving Faith her right of caste. The woman died after explaining what the right of caste was, it was where she Faith got the woman's powers, and it was called white lighter powers. It was where she can orb to places, including inside of Hogwarts, she wasn't even sure how old the twins were. They couldn't even be one yet. She sighs. It was never easy for her. She shakes her head, getting her wits back she picked the children up, she waited till the Aurors where done with her. She was glad she had a glamor charmed on. After she explained everything and about the right of caste they let her leave with the children. When she got home she looks at them,

"What am I going to do with you? I never had to watch kids before" they just grin up at her. She got into a routine with them. Before she knew it a week went by. She found the daddy who was happy to have his children back, sad that his wife was killed. They tried to find her when the Aurors found the father but she had the house well hidden and no one knew where to find her unless she wanted them to. So after she returns them to their father she headed home.

She hurries up and packs her things, she returned to Hogwarts. After talking to the headmaster she made her way to her common room. She didn't even make it to the common room before being grabbed and dragged into an empty room. She spins around wand out with a hex on her lips when she saw that it was her friends. Her right eyebrow went up,

"What the Hades do you think you were doing? I could of hurt you!" she watched her boyfriend blow up like a bullfrog, she remembers that a full moon was due. His eyes were a hard golden letting them know the wolf was near,

"Us, what are we doing? How about what are you doing Keith!" he glares at her, "We were worried out of our minds cause of you" he takes a deep breathe, "You leave saying you'll be back, a week later we're not sure if your alive or not! Then you come walking in with no care!" Sirius takes over,

"We thought you could be dead or worse Voldemort could have gotten you! Do you know how hard it is watching your friend in pain cause" he spits the word "girlfriend" out and continues, "is not owling letting us know you're ok" he takes another breathe but James picked up,

"No, you don't. I don't think poor Moony slept well the whole time you were gone" Lily nods,

"Faith, we're mad at you only because we care for you" Shelley nods,

"Yeah we wasn't sure what was going on" Zack speaks next,

"You know you're a part of this gang. We can't lose you" Faith let her head hang low,

"I'm sorry guys. I wasn't thinking" everyone snorts, but she kept going, "I know you have a right to be mad at me. Only thing I can say is sorry. Something came up" she sighs, looking at them knowing they wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon she turns around leaving the room, she made her way to her bed and was asleep.

_**Me: Another chapter bites the dust**_

_**Sirius: Ok, (shakes his head) I'll never understand you**_

_**Me: That's a good thing Mr. Black**_

_**Sirius: Why?  
Me: Cause if you understand me, then that would mean I'm crazy like you!**_

_**Everyone laughs at Sirius who glares at me, I shrugged**_

_**Me: Review…no flames (sticks tongue out at everyone) beat you to it!**_

_**Everyone just shakes their heads and starts to talk to each other.**_


	20. Zack's Story

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 20 ~Zack's Story~

It's been a few days and Faith knew her friends were still mad at her. She couldn't blame them. She was the same way with Harry and them, and here she was in the past and does it. Worse of all she has a boyfriend that she did it to. She was making her way out of the castle when her path was blocked; she looks up to see Snape standing there glaring at her,

"What you want Snape?" He opens his mouth, "Keith..." she cuts him off "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT SNAPE, it matters what I want! I want you to move!" * Man I love The Rock, I always wanted to do that to someone* Snape moves she walks through the doors. It was cold outside being October, but she didn't care. She made her way to the tree sitting down singing under her breathe,

"_**Down down down rudup do, let's go steady again**__**  
**__**Down down down rudup do, let's go steady again**__****_

_**Let's go steady again like we did before**__**  
**__**Let's go steady again and be lovers once more**__**  
**__**Wear my ring around your neck like you used to do**__**  
**__**Don't you know it's wrong to break**__**  
**__**Come on baby let's kiss and make up**__****_

_**Let's go steady again like in the past**__**  
**__**Let's show all of our friends that our love can last**__**  
**__**I don't care who was wrong come back here where you belong**__**  
**__**Come on baby let's go steady again**__****_

_**Monday, we said goodbye**__**  
**__**Tuesday, all I did was cry**__**  
**__**Wednesday, I almost lost my mind**__**  
**__**Thursday, I was feeling blue**__**  
**__**Friday, was the same way too**__**  
**__**Never had a day sad as Saturday**__**  
**__**Even Sunday was no fun day**__****_

_**Let's go steady again like we used to do**__**  
**__**Say you're ready and then we can start anew**__**  
**__**For seven days we didn't**____**speak**__**  
**__**It's been a long and**____**lonely**____**week**__**  
**__**Come on baby let's go steady again"**___

She felt someone tapping her on her leg with their foot, she looks up to see James standing there, he smiles at her,

"They wanted to know if you're ready for the ROR" she only nods. They made their way to the room where she sat away from them; she spoke without feelings in her voice,

"So we did Harry's first, second, and third year. Then we had Shelley's story, then we did Harry's fourth and fifth year. Tonight Zack can go ahead" she leans back stretching her legs out in front of her. Zack nods his head and started,

"My name is Zachary Dracius Frost, Zack to my friends. Like Shelley I was an orphan, but unlike her my parents were killed by werewolves, they were about to kill me but the Alpha stopped them and raised me as his own. I was only a couple month old at the time. My Birthday is Dec 26th 1980, my favorite colors are: blue, black, red, and orange. My favorite foods are: ravioli, cheesecake, and pizza. I also have special powers which are: I can control water and form ice anywhere. I have a black owl with a crimson charmed tattoo on his belly that lets it blend in with his surrounding, named Furis. I also have a cat that is black with flames of red on its ears and paws. Also it has a crimson charm tattoo on its forehead that lets it breathe or turn into fire, the name is Pyralis" he looks around noticing everyone was paying him attention, which he wasn't used to. He looks at his two friends, Shelley was sitting on Sirius lap leaning back letting him wrap his arms around her, Faith was just staring pass him to a wall. He felt bad for her, but they had a reason to be mad at her. He knew she would have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot. He sighs, and continues with his story,

"My werewolf pack home schooled me because they were paranoid. My hair was originally dark brown and my eyes were hazel, but changed them to crimson as a reminder of the things I had to do to survive and that is also the reason why my pets have crimson tattoos and why my animagus form has crimson on it" he looks around again, "My animagus form is a wolf" here he changes into his form, a pure white wolf with crimson was sitting there looking at them, then there stood Zack. He looks around the room; Shelley was the same way as was Faith and the rest of them. "Any questions" when they were answered Faith got up leaving the room. Everyone watched her go.

SHELLEY SHELLEY SHELLEY SHELLEY SHELLEY SHELLEY

Faith made her way to the great hall for lunch. She sat down beside someone; she blinks at them but then ignores them. She started to eat her food * Need to hurry up, need to see if I have control of this orbing stuff * she didn't pay attention to who was sitting down by her. When she looks up she saw JB sitting there smiling at her, her right eyebrow went up (she saw The Rock doing it and kept trying it till she got it down)

"Can I help you?" JB laughs, "Just wanted to say thanks for your help with Misty" he hugs her just as her friends came in, "Your welcome" he got up made his way to the Ravenclaw table. She went back to eating. The friends sat down and started to eat also. She was about to bite into something with grapes in it when she felt someone hitting her hand away from her mouth. She glares at Zack,

"What, you're mad at me so you want to starve me now?" Zack laughs at her, she felt someone glaring at her, she looks around to see Lily's friend Julia glaring at her, she smiles and waves to her. Julia gives her one last glare turns her head away from her. She looks back at Zack,

"Well, what is your problem Frost" Zack point to her fork, she looks down and gasp dropping it. She looks at her friend,

"Thank you. I wasn't paying attention" Zack nods his head,

"Might be mad at you, but we don't want you dead" She blushes,

"Sorry about that" they wasn't sure if she met what just happen, or what happen few days ago. She pushes her dish away from her,

"Yeah good thing you and Shelley knows I'm allergic to grapes and they could kill me" she stands up walks out of the room.

JAMESJAMES JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAM ES

She made her way upstairs to the girl's room. She digged into her trunk bringing out a pair of short shorts that were black, a green t-shirt that she cut around the stomach to show her tummy off, she knew it was cold outside, but she also knew that with her workout she would work up a sweat and warm up. She hurries up and changes into her outfit. She puts her running shoes on, grabs her IPod that she had magically charmed so it would work at Hogwarts, she put it on track one "Hard rock bottom of your heart, by Randy Travis" could be heard. She ran laps around the black lake, did her sit ups and pushed ups, made her way to the ROR where she had it set itself up as a battle field, she enter the battle, kicking, swinging a sword, throwing cruses. Afterwards she tried the orb thing but it didn't work. She growls *Maybe I just wore myself out* she sighs.

Few days later they still wasn't talking to her, but she had a plan, she was going to get them to talk to her one way or the other, even if she has to use the Slytherin's to do it. She started to stalk Snape, Malfory and their friends. She overheard their plans. She smirks to herself. She made her way up to the common room, she saw everyone there. She runs upstairs got into her trunk and brought out a bag of marshmallows, Hershey bars, and cram crackers, she made her way to the fire knowing Zack and Shelley will know something up cause she was making sormores. She got her things ready with eyes on her, she puts the marshmallow onto her fork caught it on fire, laid it on her crackers with the Hershey, smashed it together. She just took a big bite when a voice made her look over,

"Hey Faith, what are you planning?" her eyes go wide; she hurries up and swallows her bite. Points to herself,

"Who me? Nothing! Why you ask?"

Shelley shakes her head,

"Cause we know you. So what's up?"

She looks at them in the eyes, and smiles

"Are you all going to talk to me? Or are you going to find out what I'm up to and not talk to me again?" they didn't say anything so she let a sigh out,

"How about this? I tell you my plan, if you like it then you can be a part of it, and start talking to me again. If you don't like it I'll do it myself and you can keep ignoring me" the friends look at each other, and then nod. So she hurries up and tells them the plan. She loved the look on Sirius, James, and Remus faces. She started to giggle. Sirius eyebrows went up,

"You my dear are plain evil" she smirks,

"You have no idea" she looks around, "So are you in or out" Sirius wraps an arm around her shoulder,

"I don't know about Prongs, and Moony but I'm in" everyone nods their heads,

"Good, so am I forgiven?" This time it was the friends turn to laugh,

"We forgiving you a long time ago" she glares at them,

"What you mean" They all step back leaving Zack in the front, so that let him to be the one to explain it to her, he glares back at the traitors,

"You see, after we had our piece, we felt better. We should have said sorry to you then but didn't know how, so we were trying to but your hard to get alone when you're mad or upset" everyone nods. Faith stops and thinks, then nods her head also,

"Your right, ok so we carry out plan out tonight" they all said "TONIGHT" together.

After everyone else was in bed, Sirius, James, Remus, Shelley, Zack and Faith crept out to the start of the forbidden forest where they can see the black lake. They watched as Snape, Malfory and their friends came out, when they started to strip to go skinny dipping everyone turns their head, when they heard the last splash they turned back to the lake. They waited till they were all under the water, when that happens Faith hurries up runs over grabbing all their clothes, runs back.

"I'm so happy I didn't see any worms or fishing pools" they all laughed. After a few she nods her head, Shelley turns into her husky form, Zack into his wolf form, James into his stag form, Sirius into his big black dog form, her into her black panther form. They watched as Remus drinks a potion that Zack made letting him turn into the werewolf without hurting, they surrounded the lake in their forms, when they appeared again Faith let out a loud roar followed by her friend's roars. They watched as all the Slytherin's faces turned white as a ghost, Faith moved over to Remus letting a way out of the lake for the snakes, they didn't wait long they got out looking around for their clothes couldn't find them then took off. The chase was on; they chased them into the castle, but stopped when Faith did. They turned around making it back to the forest to change back, when they were back into their human forms they were laughing so hard.

They waited till the coast was cleared and made it to their common rooms. Lily was sitting there with a grin on her face,

"Have fun" they nodded, Lily nods,

"So did I" James gives her a kiss, then asked,

"What did you do honey?"

She smirks, "I took pictures" everyone's eyes widen,

"You didn't?" she nods

"I sure did" they laughed, Sirius smirks,

"Great blackmail martial" everyone nods. Everyone says good night, they made their way up to their beds.

_**Me: There we go again; sure glad I'm not Snape or Lucy!**_

_**Sirius: Yeah that was so funny, we should do it again!**_

_**James: Yeah but next time we need to make it where we're not seeing a moon**_

_**Remus: That's right! After all I don't care for moons**_

_**Everyone laughs,**_

_**Shelley: Please review for us**_

_**Zack: Just no…**_

_**Me: Yeah yeah, no flames I think everyone knows that by now!**_

_**Lily: Till next time!**_


	21. Harry Potter Part Three

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Special Note: Forgot to say in last chapter the song in it was "Let's go study again" by Neil Sedaka

Chapter 21 ~Harry Potter Three~

Zack found himself lying down by the lake just thinking. It was driving him nuts that someone likes him but didn't know who. Shelley and Faith knew but wouldn't tell him, the bitches. He closes his eyes trying to see if any girl was paying more attention to him than others. He was happy for his friends, don't get him wrong, but he wants a relationship with someone special also. He must of dozed off cause next thing he knew someone was splashing water onto him. He cracks his eye open to glare at the person. The person only laughs,

"Be happy it was me and not Faith"

He nods, "Yeah if it was her, I would be in the lake itself" Shelley laughs, "Yep" she reaches down pulling him up, "Come on, year six and seven, let's hope she's in a better mood this time around" Zack nods, "Yeah let's hope"

They made their way to the ROR, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily was there already. No Faith. They sat down and was talking when the door flew open, in ran Faith who was out of breath. Everyone looks at her,

"Oh nothing, just kind of yum kind of" she blushes some, "I kind of made Snape's and Malory's clothes disappear without meaning to" she laughs, "Right in front of Professor Slughorn, let's say they are not severing detention" the whole room busted out laughing. She looks around,

"Ok Harry's sixth year goes like this" she pauses then smiles as she continues,

Lord Voldemort has returned and his wrath has been felt in both the Muggle (non-magical) and Wizarding worlds. Severus Snape, a member of Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort Order of the Phoenix but formerly one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, meets with Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Harry Potter's school rival Draco. Snape makes an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, promising to assist and protect Draco.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore collects Harry from his aunt and uncle's house and takes him to the home of Horace Slughorn, former Potions teacher atHogwarts. Dumbledore tries to persuade a reluctant Slughorn to return to teaching and finally succeeds. Later, when shopping for schoolbooks, Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger follow Draco Malfoy to Dark Arts supplier Borgin and Burkes, where they overhear Draco insisting that the store-owner fix an unknown object. Harry is instantly suspicious of Draco, whom he believes to be a Death Eater like his father.

The students return to school, where Dumbledore announces that Snape, the previous Potions teacher, will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Slughorn will resume his post as Potions teacher. This allows Harry to continue with a Potions course, in which he now excels, thanks mainly due to having received a used Potions textbook that once belonged to someone named "The Half-Blood Prince", which is heavily annotated.

Harry falls in love with Ron's sister Ginny, and Ron and his girlfriend Lavender Brown break up, to Hermione's delight. Harry spends much of his time following Draco Malfoy for any proof of suspicious actions, though he often cannot find him on his magical map of Hogwarts. Harry realises that when Draco is not on the map, he is using the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, which transforms into whatever its user needs. Harry is unable to gain access to the room unless he knows for what exact purpose Draco is using the room.

Believing that Harry needs to learn Voldemort's past to gain advantage in a foretold fight, Dumbledore schedules regular meetings with Harry in which they use Dumbledore's Pensieve to look at memories of those who have had direct contact with Voldemort. Harry learns about Voldemort's family and the influences that corrupted Voldemort. Harry eventually succeeds in retrieving one of Slughorn's memories about how he revealed the secrets about splitting one's soul and hiding it in several objects called Horcruxes. Dumbledore explains that two of these have already been destroyed but that others remain. He suspects three of those to be objects belonging to three of the Hogwarts founders (one for each except Gryffindor), and the last one to reside in Voldemort's snake.

Harry and Dumbledore leave Hogwarts to fetch and destroy one of the Horcruxes. They journey into a cave important to Voldemort's youth that Dumbledore senses is protected with magic. They reach the basin where the purported Horcrux is hidden underneath a potion. Dumbledore drinks the potion and Harry fights off Voldemort's Inferi, an army of re-animated corpses. They take the Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, and return to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Dumbledore is very weak, and when they reach Hogsmeade they can see the Dark Mark, Voldemort's symbol, visible above the astronomy tower.

When they arrive at the tower, Dumbledore uses his magic to freeze Harry in place while Harry remains hidden by his cloak of invisibility. When Draco Malfoy arrives, he disarms and threatens to kill Dumbledore, acting on his mission from Voldemort. Dumbledore tries to stall Draco by telling him he is not a killer, but Snape bursts into the tower and kills Dumbledore. Because of Dumbledore's death, his spell on Harry is broken and Harry rushes after Snape to avenge Dumbledore's death. Snape reveals that he is the Half-Blood Prince and manages to escape. Later, Harry finds out that the locket that he and Dumbledore retrieved is not the real Horcrux; containing only a note from someone named "R. A. B".

After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione explains to Harry that Snape was called the Half-Blood Prince because he had a Muggle father and a magical mother (whose maiden name was Prince). Harry is devastated to think that he trusted and took help from the man who would turn out to be Dumbledore's murderer. He tells his friends that he will not be returning to Hogwarts next year and will instead search out and kill Voldemort by destroying all of the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione vow to join him" she looks at all the shock faces,

"Now me and Zack will answer questions" after that, Faith spoke, "Zack can tell you about year seven"

Zack gives her a look but nods, "Ok year seven, me, Faith and Shelley stayed at Hogwarts to help there while the Golden Treo went hunting Horcruxs, here's the story" he takes a deep breath then goes on:

"Following Dumbledore's death, Voldemort continues to gain support and increase his power. When Harry turns seventeen, the protection he has at his aunt and uncle's house will be broken. Before that can happen, at Mad Eye Moody's suggestion, Harry flees to the Burrow with his friends, many of whom use Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him so as to confuse any Death Eaters that may attack. They are indeed attacked shortly after leaving Privet Drive; Mad Eye is killed, and George Weasley wounded, but the rest arrive safely at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione know they cannot return to Hogwarts School for their seventh year. Instead, they decide to finish the quest Dumbledore started: to hunt and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, objects in which he has hidden parts of his soul for the purpose of being immortal. They isolate themselves to ensure their friends and families' safety. They have little knowledge about the remaining horcruxes except the possibility that two are objects once belonging to Hogwarts founders Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and a third may be Nagini, Voldemort's snake familiar. The whereabouts of the two founders' objects is unknown, and Nagini is presumed to be with Voldemort. As they search for the Horcruxes, the trio learn more about Dumbledore's past. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour are married, but the wedding is disrupted by the news that Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione flee into London and to 12 Grimmauld Place, where they learn from Kreacher the whereabouts of Salazar Slytherin's locket. They successfully recover this Horcrux by infiltrating the Ministry of Magic and stealing it from Dolores Umbridge. Under the object's evil influence and the stress of being on the run, Ron leaves the others. Harry and Hermione travel to Godric's Hollow, Harry's birthplace and the place where his parents died. They meet the eldery magical historian Bathilda Bagshot, who turns out to be Nagini in disguise and attacks them. They escape into the Forest of Dean, where a mysterious silver doe leads Harry to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, one of the few objects able to destroy horcruxes, lying at the bottom of an icy lake. When Harry attempts to recover the sword from the pool, the horcrux attempts to kill him. Ron reappears, saving Harry and using the sword to destroy the locket. Resuming their search, the trio repeatedly encounter a strange symbol that an eccentric wizard named Xenophilius Lovegood tells them represents the mythical Deathly Hallows. The Hallows are three sacred objects: the Elder Wand, an unbeatable wand; the Resurrection Stone, with the power to summon the dead to the living world; and an infallible Invisibility Cloak. Harry learns that Voldemort is seeking the Elder Wand, but is unaware of the other Hallows and their significance.

The trio are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione. Harry and Ron are thrown in the cellar, where they find Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and Griphook. They escape to Shell Cottage (Bill and Fleur's house) with Dobby's help, but at the cost of the house-elf's life. Harry knows that Voldemort robbed Dumbledore's tomb and procured the Elder Wand, but he decides to focus on the Horcruxes instead of the Hallows. With Griphook's help, they break into Bellatrix's vault at the Wizarding Bank Gringotts. They retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup - a Horcrux - and escape on a dragon. Harry learns that another Horcrux is hidden in Hogwarts, which is under the control of Severus Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the school through Hogsmeade (being saved by Aberforth Dumbledore, who explains more about Albus's backstory) and - with the help of the teachers - Snape is ousted from the school. Ron and Hermione go to the Chamber of Secrets and destroy the cup. The trio find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem (another Horcrux) in the Room of Requirement. Vincent Crabbe casts a Fiendfyre curse in an attempt to kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but he instead destroys the diadem, the Room of Requirement, and himself.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort besiege Hogwarts, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, their allies, and various magical creatures defend the school. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley. Voldemort kills Severus Snape because he believes doing so will make him the Elder Wand's true master. Harry discovers while viewing Snape's memories that Voldemort inadvertently made Harry a horcrux when he attacked him as a baby and that Harry must die to destroy Voldemort. These memories also confirm Snape's unwavering loyalty to Dumbledore and that his role as a double-agent against Voldemort never wavered after Voldemort killed Lily Evans, Harry's mother and Snape's one true love. It is revealed that Dumbledore had less than a year to live when he died, and that his death by Snape's hand had been per Dumbledore's request, to protect Draco Malfoy's soul. After using the Resurrection Stone to bring back his deceased loved ones for a short while, Harry surrenders himself to death at Voldemort's hand. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse at him, sending Harry to a limbo-like state between life and death. There, Dumbledore explains that when Voldemort used Harry's blood to regain his full strength, it protected Harry from Voldemort harming him; the Horcrux inside Harry has been destroyed, and Harry can return to his body despite being hit by the Killing Curse. Dumbledore also explains that Harry became the true master of the Deathly Hallows by facing Death, not by seeking to avoid or conquer it. Harry returns to his body, feigning death, and Voldemort marches victoriously into the castle with his body. However, he shows that he is still alive while Neville Longbottom kills Nagini, the last horcrux, with the Sword of Gryffindor. The battle resumes, and Bellatrix Lestrange is killed by Molly Weasley.

Harry and Voldemort engage in a final climactic duel. Harry reveals that because he willingly sacrificed himself to death by Voldemort's hand, his act of love would protect the Wizarding community from Voldemort in the same way the sacrifice Harry's mother made protected Harry. Harry also reveals that Snape was never loyal to Voldemort and did not murder Dumbledore (Snape killed Dumbledore at Dumbledore's request). Voldemort, who murdered Snape, was never the master of the Elder Wand. Draco was the master of the Elder Wand after disarming Dumbledore, but Harry disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, making Harry the true master of the Elder Wand. The wand refused to kill the one to whom it had allegiance, further protecting Harry. During the duel, Harry refuses to use the killing curse and even encourages Voldemort to feel remorse, one known way to restore Voldemort's shattered soul. Voldemort dies when his own killing curse backfires; he and his Death Eaters are finally defeated. The wizarding world is able to live in peace once more" Zack looks around,

"Faith and Shelley can answer questions"

After they were done they broke up so everyone could think about what they learned.

_**Faith: Wow another chapter done!**_

_**Me (hitting Faith): That's my line**_

_**Faith (shrugging) I care how?**_

_**Me (glares) No fair, I like you so therefore I can't do anything! Please reviews **_

_**Everyone: No flames!**_

_**I turn my back on everyone with a huff. **_


	22. Faith's Part

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 22 ~Faith Part~

*Damn feels like I didn't even sleep* was the first thought that enter Faith mind before waking up that day. She smiles without opening her eyes, remembering the last few days with her friends. She felt her pillow moving knowing she was sleeping in the same bed as Remus she didn't jump out of the bed. She gives an evil smirk remembering her dream, she was going to make that dream a reality, and she opens her eyes looking down at her lover and smiles. She lightly kisses him on the lips, then without warning she lays a hot kiss on him, took him a few but he responded to her. She was happy that they never lifted the charms around his bed.

Few hours later she looks at her lover,

"Morning" he brushes a kiss across her lips, "Morning" she gets dressed, "I need to do something before meeting everyone at ROR" he nods. She made her way to the girl's rooms noticing that Shelley's bed was empty *Must of spent the night with the mutt* she looks at Lily's bed and saw the curtain pulled and charms around the bed *Damn if they keep this up, Harry will be born before his time* she shakes her head. She grabs her things goes takes a shower. She brushed her teeth and hair, then dresses in muggle clothes. She was the last one to make it to the Great Hall, she saw her friends at the table, but ignores them and walks to the Slytherin table, she looks Snape dead in the eyes,

"I know this letter is from you, I know your hand writing. And I'm not happy with what's inside of it. And a not happy Faith is a scary Faith! You threaten my boyfriend in the letter. So let the war began, and let me tell you little boy.." she leans down and whispers in his ear in a sexy voice, "I always win" she made sure she breathes in it, knowing that it was doing the job, she stood up, "later" she walks way.

She made it to the table giving Remus a deep long kiss, sit down. She looks at Snape and shivers, *that's just plain creepy him having a crush on me, and how dare he write me a letter saying if I don't drop Remus he'll tell everyone about him being a werewolf* she growls sounding like BlackMagic, she picks her fork up and started to eat. Without Snape seeing her she took his backpack, when no one was looking she opens it putting things in. She looks around everyone was too busy eating, she puts it down kicks it towards the snakes table, one of the snakes trips over it, saw who it belonged to and handed it to Snape. She waited till Snape and Lucius was getting ready to leave, she grabs her friends,

"Let's go to ROR so I can get this over with" she made sure she was right behind the snake's whispers a cutting charm at Snape's backpack, it spills open. There on the floor were Snape's books, paper, and other stuff. But what caught everyone notice was the whip, handcuffs, green and sliver dildo, lube, condoms and a letter that Sirius grabs and read out loud,

"_**Dear Snappy Poo,**_

_**I was so happy when you return my favors; I was over the hill when you admitted you loved me also. I felt like Professor Dumbledore, when he gets new socks. I was walking on the air let me tell you. You won't regret telling me the truth, because I love you so much as you claim you love me. Inside are some toys I would love to use on you like you said in your letter about your dream of me and my long silver blonde hair. I love you so much, till then my love don't forget me.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Lucius Malfory**_

Everyone looks at the pile on the floor, to Sirius to the snakes back to the pile. Then as one everyone busted out laughing. The snakes whip their wands out, but Faith, Zack and Shelley were faster than them. They had their wands on them before you could blink, Zack growls,

"We went up against bigger fish then you, don't think we're scare of you" Shelley nods her head,

"Yeah, we don't have to blink to make you no longer exists" Faith just growls,

"I told you don't mess with me, you never learn. Next time I'm really going to Freak the Freak out!" She cocks her head and whispers for everyone to hear, "Professors are coming" they all put their wands away hurry up leaving.

They made it to the ROR laughing. She let everyone take a seat. She started pacing back and forth hands behind her back, taking a deep breathe she begins,

"My name is Faith means Faith and Devotion, Dakota means Friend Keith means Forest, my favorite colors are: Red, Black, Green, Gray, Purple, and Blue. I like any kind of food as long as it's not liver. I have an owl that is all white her name is Pebbles, a kitten named Batty. My birthday is October 31, 1980, so I just turned 17 not to long ago. You know I have the power to control the weather, but what you all don't know. Yes this include Zack and Shelley is that when I left here a few months ago to do something, remember I went missing" everyone nods, "Well I tried to save a woman and her children" she tells them about the right of caste. She waited till the shock wore off,

"I'm not sure how to control that power yet. I met Harry Potter on the train. Me and him hitted it off. Then we met Ron Weasly, then Hermione Granger. Then later on we met these two knuckleheads, we all became friends. Then Lord Voldemort should back up. We all agreed that I, Zack and Shelley should stay behind to help out at the school while Harry, Ron and Hermione went hunting. Hermione was killed by the same person who killed Sirius, his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange cause she was a muggle born. Ron with grift went after her, but her husband Rudolph Lestrange killed him with the killing curse. Before they could take Harry out Dobby saved Harry, the only horcruxes left that was Harry himself and the snake. Our friend Neville took the snake out leaving Harry and Riddle. Harry didn't even lift up a wand, Riddle just killed him" she stops taking deep breathes, then continues, "Harry never got back up, me, Zack, Shelley all three shot the killing curse at him killing him. That is how we won the war" she let out a sigh, "We won but with a lot of pain and death. Not only Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's, but also Fred Weasly, Tonks, Remus, and others" she let he head hang down low. She felt arms around her; she hugs her boyfriend letting the tears go. She felt two more set of arms around her, knowing it was her two best friends. After she was done crying she wipes her eyes.

"Any questions" when they were answered she smiles. Then started to giggle, the full out laughing to the point she was crying again. The gang just looks at her, and waited. When she was done they asked her what was so funny. "Snape face and Malory's when the mutt was reading the note" they all started to laugh, Sirius was the first one to speak,

"Oi, I'm no mutt" Faith just shakes her head,

"Sure, sure" she looks him in the eyes, "Just keep the fleas to yourself mate" the whole room busted out laughing again. James comes up to her slinging an arm around her shoulder,

"So Keith had a birthday and didn't tell us, why's that" she shrugs but gives him a hug, "No reason"

They broke up after that, Faith went for a walk trying to get her emotions under control. Shelley, Zack, and the rest got together planning a birthday party for her. The party went well. Faith was shock to see her friends with party hats on, and gifts. She laughed, drank and had a ball. The next day found all seven people sleeping on the common floor. She stretches out hitting Sirius in the face who gave a hump rolls over towards Shelley more without waking. She sits half way up to look around, Zack was cuddle up to his second pillow, and Lily and James were cuddle up to each other as was Shelley and Sirius. She was next to Remus who was sound asleep. She had a plan to get Tom's Dairy, now to put it into action. She slumps back down hitting her head off the floor, she swore under her breathe. She hear d someone chuckle looks into Amber eyes,

"How long were you up?" Remus smiles,

"Long enough to see you hit your head" she growls, "Kiss it" so he did. After a good proper waking they took turns waking the friends. They made it to the Great hall for something to eat. Next she started to get her plan for the Dairy in order.

_**Faith: There you go another chapter**_

_**Me: Hey I'm the one that says that**_

_**Faith: Oh well beat you to it**_

_**Me: Don't make me beat you**_

_**Faith: Ok sorry**_

_**Me: That's ok, like Faith said another one up for you all to enjoy**_

_**Sirius: Please enjoy it**_

_**James: Yeah, and no flames**_

_**Remus: Yeah please no flames**_

_**Me: I think they got the picture!**_

_**Everyone: I HOPE SO!**_


	23. Tom's Dairy

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 23 ~Tom's Dairy~

It was almost Christmas time, Faith knew they needed Riddles dairy but was beating herself up trying to think how to get ahold of it. She sighs, looking around the common room she saw Sirius with Shelley by the fire, Zack who knew where he was but with him probably making a potion, Lily and James were sitting talking quietly, her eyebrow went up. She knew Remus wasn't in the library, so the question is where is he? She gets up walks over to Sirius who was busy nibbling on Shelley's neck to notice her, so her being her she kicked him hard on the leg. He grunts glares at her,

"What" she glares right back, then smiles an evil smile making Sirius drop his glare,

"Where's Moony?" he jerks his head back towards the boy's room,

"Upstairs reading" she nods spins around jogging up the stairs. She quietly opens the door to see that Remus fell asleep reading a book. She sinkers softly, she walks up gently moving the book away from him, she climbs into the bed without waking him, just looks at his face. When he sleeps there's not worry lines or anything, she smiles. She reaches out running her hands from his chest down back up. Nothing happen. She shakes her head; she runs them again, again nothing. She gets up on her knees doing it again, nothing. She throws one leg over his body straddling him. When he felt her body weight on him his eyes popped open. She smiles down at him,

"Hello" he smiles back, "Hi, what are you doing?" she shakes her head,

"Not sure, I'm either trying to wake my boyfriend up or trying to seduce him" with that she leans down kissing him deep and long, then making her way down his throat kissing and nipping here and there. Bring a moan out of him, she sucks a little. He flips her over, returning her favor but adding a bite mark on her neck. Faith moans,

"Wait" Remus looks at her the want in his eyes showing.

"What?" she sat up bringing the curtains' shut waving her hand putting up a silencing charm.

"Now continue" he didn't need to be told twice.

Afterwards they laid in each other arms. She snuggles up more; she felt his arm tighten around her. She mumbles,

"Love you" Remus froze; he never had anyone besides his parents saying that to him. To him he didn't deserve love; after all he was a monster. So he did the only thing he could think of. Yep he acted like he didn't hear her. He hugs her more, and then falls asleep.

Faith knew he heard her, she felt his heart stop. But he didn't admit it. So what was she to him? A friend with benefits? She hopes not. She sighs, letting her eye drops falling asleep.

LILYLILYLILYLILYLILYLILY LILYLILYLILYLILYLILYLILY LILYLILYLILYLILYLILYLILY

Few days later she had a plan in her head, she walks into the Great hall but instead of going over to her table she walks over to the Slytherin's table. Since today was a Saturday she was dressed in tight fitting black jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt saying, "_**Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just yours is stupid**_" she looks around for Malfory, finding him she walks down. She flips her hair behind her and smiles,

"Lucy! There you are" Lucius eyes went up looking at her, he smirks at her,

"Keith, giving up on Lupin and now want me" she shakes her head.

"No, but you do have something I want" the snakes snicker at her. Lucius eyes went down between his leg and he smiles an evil smile at her,

"Yeah, I heard someone gave you a dairy to hold for them. And I want it" Lucius cocks his head studying her.

"What do I get in return?" she cocks her head this time, "What do you want?" by then Remus, Sirius, Shelley, Lily, James, and Zack was beside her. Lucius smiles,

"A night with you, all night" Remus grabs her dragging her out to the hall. He spins her around,

"You can't do that" she looks him in the eye,

"Why not" "Because you're my girlfriend" she looks him up and down,

"Am I? Or am I a friend with benefits?" Remus let a sigh out,

"So you knew I heard you" she looks at him like he had a second head,

"I'm not stupid Moony" he nods

"I know, and I'm sorry I can't say it" she nod her head,

"I understand, but believe in me. I know what I'm doing" she kisses him deep and long, against his lips she whispers to him,

"Trust me" he gives her a nice and long kiss, whispering against her lips,

"I do trust you, it's him I don't" she laughs, "Me either" they made it back inside.

She walks back over,

"Ok Lucy. Here's the deal. I bet you I can take you out without magic. If you win then I'm yours for a whole night, but if I win I get the dairy of Tom Riddle" Lucius smiles, nods his head. She smirks,

"Ok, a unbreakable vowel, _**I FAITH DAKTOA KEITH SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT IF I LOOSE TO LUCIUS MALFORY IN A NON MAGIC POKER GAME, I AM HIS FOR THE NIGHT**_"

Lucius stands up takes her hand,

"_**I LUCIUS MALFORY SWEAR ON MAGIC THAT IF I LOOSE TO FAITH KEITH IN A NON MAGIC POKER GAME, I'LL GIVE HER TOM RIDDLES DAIRY"**_

After the glow dies down meaning the magic took she smiles at him,

"But I refuse to sleep with you" Lucius smiles,

"You can't back out, you swore on your magic" she nods her head,

"Yeah I did, but also I never said I'll sleep with you, just be with you for a night" there was laughter all round her friends. She bows,

"Tomorrow before dinner here in the great hall. And remember if you cheat your vowel will kill you" she spins around putting her arm through Remus making her way back to her table.

Lucius hated playing poker with her, her face never showed her emotions or anything. He didn't know if she had a good hand or not, and he couldn't cheat. He felt the sweat running down his face. He gulps in air, before they lay down their cards he asked,

"How can you be so claim?" she smiles at him and with a nice clear voice she sung

_**You got to know when to hold'em, know when to fold'em Know when to walk away and know when to run You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealing's done"**_

After she showed her hand and won the game she looks him dead in the eyes speaking,

"I want the Dairy" she walks away. She made it back to her friends. She smiles,

"See and you were worried" she hugs Remus. When they pulled away she started towards the door,

"Where you going" she turns around "Shower" with that she was gone.

When she came back she was showered and changed into clean clothes. She looks around; she saw everyone had their parents with them. She wore a frown racking her brain trying to think why the parents were here. Zack snuck up on her,

"They're here because it's family night. Something new they are trying" she nods then stops,

"Shit, I didn't send an owl from ours saying they couldn't make it" Zack laughs at her,

"Me and Shelley did that already" she sighs, wraps an arm around his waist, they made their way to the table,

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter nice seeing you again" they hug her,

"You as well Faith" Lily introduce her to her mom and dad. She shook their hands. She notices that Remus didn't introduce her to his, she glared at him. Then looks over at Sirius mom and dad at the Slytherin table, she looks at Sirius who looks hurt, she patted his hand,

"Don't worry about those a-holes Sirius. You're ten times better" she smiles a little and spoke,

"I hate stupid people. They should have to wear signs saying I'm stupid" she waves her wand towards his parents, a sign was round their neck saying, "_**I'm stupid"**_ she laughed, "Then you won't depend on them would you? You would say "Excuse me, ooopsss sorry didn't see your sign" Sirius busted out laughing. She laughs, her job was done. She leans back bringing a cup of tea up to her lips drinking it. She looks around the hall to see everyone. She let the talking go around her not making any notes. She looks at Remus parents, his dad was like him. Tall, with sandy-blonde hair, brown eyes. His mom was shorter with brown hair green eyes. She stood up,

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin since your son is rude, I'll introduce myself should I? I'm Faith Keith, nice meeting you" they shook her hand,

"Same here dear" she sat back down. She saw Julia giving her looks, she smirks. She lays her head down on Zack's shoulder and started to talk to Mr. Potter about cops. From the corner of her eye she saw Julia face getting red. She chuckles, Zack looks at her,

"What's so funny?" she shakes her head, "Nothing" she felt someone kicking her foot but ignored it, she continue speaking to the Potter's. She refused to look at Remus. It hurt that he didn't want to introduce her to his parents. She jumps up "Be right back" she runs up to her room getting her laptop out bringing back down to the hall. She had a story already worked out if she was asked. She sat down opening it, she brought her internet up, and sure enough questions were fire at her. What was that? What are you doing? How did you do that? And so on, as she was waiting for her computer to boot up she answered the questions. Once it was up she open her msn. She saw her friend was online, she clicked his name,

_**YourMan: By the Gods! It's Faith, where have you been love?**_

_**YourNightmare: Hey you, I've been around. Miss me?**_

_**YourMan: Hell yes Princess. It's been quite without you. And you still owe me a date!**_

_**YourNightmare: I do, don't I?**_

_**YourMan: You sure do honey**_

_**YourNightmare: (Glares) don't call me that!**_

"Who you talking to?" she looks at Remus, "A friend from home" they nod. Remus mom asked her, "Is that a boyfriend?" she cocks her head, when Remus didn't answer her she shrugged.

"He could be. I know he wants to be" she turns back to the screen:

_**YourMan: LMAO, the same old Faith**_

Sirius looks at her, "LMAO? What does that mean?" Faith laughs, "Laughing my ass off"

_**YourNightmare: SO what's new anything?**_

_**YourMan: Nah. same old shit, just a different day**_

_**YourNightmare: (nods my head) I see said the blind man to the man who can't hear**_

_**YourMan: (Shakes head) only you Faith dear**_

_**YourNightmare: Yep only me, keep me posted threw email**_

_**YourMan: Will do, hope to see you soon, tell dumb and dumber I said hi. **_

_**YourNightmare: Maybe I'll see you soon, and you know dumb and dumber going to get you for saying that right? But I'll tell them, bye MyMan. **_

She signs off, closes her computer. She leans back smiles at her two friends.

"He says hi dumb and dumber" Both Zack and Shelley growls. She shrugs. She leans back into her chair looking around the hall. She didn't see Lucius. *Wonder where pretty boy is?* She shrugs, Zack saw,

"What?" She looks at him, "Just wonder where pretty boy is" they laughed at her name for Malfory.

"I'm going to go look for him" with that she got up and left.

After she left the doors to the great hall were blown apart. In came The Dark Lord, and Lucius. The Slytherin's all bowed their heads to the Dark Lord. Voldemort sneers at everyone,

"I'm looking for the one named Faith" Zack stood up, "Why you want her?" Voldemort looks him in the eyes,

"I have some business with her" Shelley stands up,

"What makes you think she'll talk to you?"

Here he laughs, if you could call it a laugh.

"I have faith in her" a new voice from the door answered him,

"Why in the Hades would I want to be in you Riddle? Your nothing but a half-blood" the Slytherin's hiss at her. "What didn't he tell you? Yes the so called Lord you all want to follow is a half-blood" a green light was sent to her, but it went right threw to her, cause she used her Astral Projection, so when the green light hit she disappeared to reappeared behind Riddle, she smiles and yells "BOO" making him jump and spin around, he went to grab her, his hand went through her, he got pissed, "Come and face me unless you're scared of me" his followers laughed. She disappeared again, this time she walked through the door herself. "As if Riddle, takes more than you to scare me" Voldemort shot a curse at her, she went down into a spilt like a cheerleader, she swings her legs around standing up bringing her wand out, "That wasn't very nice" she growls. She shot a spell at him, he deflects it. They fought back and forth, she was backing up didn't realize someone threw something behind her, she trips landing hard on her back, her wand flying out of her hands. Voldemort comes over with a grin on his face, "Avada…." When she heard that word started, she tried to orb but felt the curse hitting her also. Last thing she saw was the shock faces of her friends, and their families.

_ME: there u go another chapter, and Tommy boy made an appearance! Also the little song she sang in the poker game was by Kenny Rogers, and the Stupid thing was by Bill Engvall.__Remus: Faith better not be dead!__Faith: Yeah! I'm too young and too mean to die, Snape will miss me__Snape: Speak for yourself __Faith: You know you would__(Snape spins around stalking out)__Sirius: Guess not! Review no flames__James: Please no flames._

My note: For some odd reason some of the story went into bold not sure why, tried to fix it, it won't fix so I said the Hades with it. Sorry...


	24. The After Math

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 24 ~After Math~

_**Me: This part is co-written with Zack Frost, yes he did write the first part! Congrats to him!**_

_**Zack: Hey! I only did that so I know you won't put me with Snape (glares at you) or worse Slughorn!**_

_**Me: Who me do that? (Evil grin) I would. But sadly Snape is in love with Faith**_

_**Faith: (glares at you) I so don't like you**_

_**Me: Yeah you do! So onto the story now!**_

Zack and the rest of the gang just stare at the spot where Faith had just been laying, their mouths hanging open. Suddenly, they realize that she really is gone and all start glaring at Riddle with looks of hatred.

Sirius starts to yell, " How dare you…", James and Lily continue where he left off, "Take away our…"

Zack and Shelley pick up then, "Best friend…" where Lupin finishes by screaming in a pained voice, "And the only woman I love!"

They all then fire hexes at Riddle at once, but his followers deflect them all. Riddle then starts to cackle evilly and says, "She stood in the way of my plans. You fools are no match for me, but you all are also in my way so I shall finish you all off at once! Death Eaters, kill them all!"

Riddle and his followers all fire "Avada Kedava" at the gang. Zack yells out, "You have killed our friends before and now Faith. We will not let you take anyone else!" all while summoning a thick wall of ice in front of him and the rest of the gang.

The wall manages to reflex all the hexes right back at them, most missing, but some hitting and killing some of the Death Eaters. One shot of green light somehow gets through Riddle's shocked guard and strikes his wand hand, disarming him and destroying the hand. One of his Death Eater quickly grabs Riddle's wand and returns it to him.

Riddle howls in pain and shouts," This isn't over! We will meet again and when we do I will kill you all once and for all!" Riddle and his follow then all vanish, leaving behind a destroyed hall and the bodies of his dead followers.

Lupin then lets out a feral growl and runs out of the castle, heading toward the Forbidden Forest. In all of the cross-fire and everything they forgot tonight was a full moon. Zack, Shelley, and the rest of the gang notice a wild look in his eyes, realize that a transformation was near, and immediately take off after him, leaving the clean-up to the rest.

The gang catches up to Lupin just in time to see him about to change into his werewolf form. Seeing this, Zack tosses Lupin a bottle of wolf bane. Lupin manages to drink it before he complete before he could complete his transforms. While he finishes his transformation, the gang then all changes into their animagus form. Excluding Lily, since she hasn't finished her lessons with James yet. But Moony wouldn't hurt her since he's been taking Zack's potion. Beside Moony knew Prongs would kill him if he hurt Lily who was a part of their pack.

Were-Lupin then lets out a heartbreaking howl of sorrow and fury, which the gang then joins in after a few minutes. Once they stop howling they start to rampage around the forest, uprooting and tearing apart trees and shatter rocks.

Eventually Zack trips over a fallen tree trunk, falling on his snout. Upon seeing this, the rest of the gang starts to howl with laughter, even the heartbroken Lupin. Zack then joins in, all of them laughing until they were breathless and their sides hurt.

Once the laughter finally died down, one thing that no one knows is that when you're an animal and are around another animal you can speak to them,

Sirius says, "What are worried about Faith for?"

Zack and Shelley then creepily state at the same time, "Yeah, you're right, you big fur ball. She's too stubborn and evil to be killed that easily."

"Yeah, the spell probably just messed up her orbing…" Starts James, which Lily finishes, "…and sent her to…and sent her to the wrong place." Lupin then says in a depressed voice, "That all may be true, but I wish I could have told her that I love her too…"

The next morning they were in their normal forms, built a bonfire and talk until they had the energy to go back to the castle. On their way back, Lupin says to Zack, "I almost forgot… thanks for always making me wolfs bane." "No problem, anything for a friend and fellow werewolf."

First thing Faith felt was pain. Big pain, her whole body hurt. She groans, she heard a voice,

"Oh good, she's waking up" she groans and mumbles out,

"Shut the hell up, your giving me a headache" she heard them take a deep breathe. She cracks open an eye and there stood Remus and Sirius, she smiles reaches up kissing Remus then her eyes widen, she pushed him away,

"Shit!" she looks at them, they were older. Sirius looks just like he got out of the prison Azkaban, and Remus looks like he's been through hell and back. She jumps up off the floor looking around. She saw she was in the shirking shack, damn. *I must be in our third year, so there's another me running around. I'm so fucked* she sits down because her legs gave out,

"I'm so fucked" she didn't mean to reply her thoughts out loud. The two friends look at her, she shrugs. In for a penny…she smiles

"Professor Lupin, Mr. Black I got a story for you" they sat and listen. They look at her like she lost it, she stood up,

"Ok, you don't believe me fine, You Sirius; your name is Sirius Orin Black, the last of the Blacks. Your animagus form is a giant black grim dog named Padfoot, that's how you got out of Azkaban, you came to protect Harry from Peter Pettigrew who transforms into a rat that he is. He's the one who betrayed Lily and James then blamed it on you" she spins around pointing to Remus,

"You Mr. Lupin were a part of their gang. Your name is Moony; you got bitten by a werewolf when you were younger because your dad pissed him off. James, Sirius and Peter learned how to become animagus to join you on the full moons. You thought Sirius was the spy and the other way around. You, James who name was Prongs, Peter who is Wormtail, and Sirius made a map of the school" she let her breath out looking at them, "Please believe me I don't want to obliviate you guys, I'm not good at it like Shelley, but I will if I have to" she looks them in the eyes. She watched as they looked at each other and nod, Sirius spoke,

"We believe you, how else would you know that?" She lets a sigh out, "Good now to change I think" she brings her wand out putting a glamour charm on herself. Now she was still tall but with long midnight black hair, icy blue eyes.

"Until I get back either to the past or my future I think my name should be …" she trails off thinking. She nods,

"Gabrielle Rice, I was home school until my home was attacked. My mom survived, she sent me here to be safe. Now we just need to talk to the headmaster" so that was their story.

She was in the past or future she wasn't sure it was giving her headaches for about two months. But she wanted to get back to her lover and friends. She sighs again. She was in potions not paying attention. She saw Ron with Wormtail and got an evil idea. She was changing the future anyways so she took her wand out pointed it to the rat, a bang and a pink rat sat there, she looks around with a sheepish look on her face,

"My bad, I can fix him" before Snape could say anything she took her wand pointed it to the rat again and transformed him into Peter Pettigrew. Everyone stood up gasping at the guy. She snarls out,

"Hello Peter" he looks around went to run towards the door, she was one step ahead and was flipping over him landing in front of him, she grabs his shirt lifting him up off the floor,

"You're not going anywhere you traitor" he starts to struggle against her, she brings her fist back then brings it down onto his face knocking him out, she let him fall to the ground. She brings her wand out makes him float turns and walks out of the room.

Hours later Peter was taken away, Sirius name was cleared. She sat there giving the headmaster her evil looks. Everyone notice but didn't say anything. She gets up walks around the headmaster desk, she searches it for the potion that took her, and her friends back. She found it gave a nod and drank it.

It's been almost two months since Faith disappeared on them. The Slytherin's kept saying things about her being dead. They lost count on how many detentions they almost got because of it. They were facing off Snape and his friends when a bright blue light shone making everyone cover their eyes. When they could see again, there stood a tall girl with long black hair, icy blue eyes. Her eyes landed on them and she broke out in a smile running to Zack, Shelley hugging them, and then ran to Remus kissing him, he pushes her away

"Who the hell are you, and why in the hell are you kissing me"

_**Me: There you go, poor Faith forgetting she looks more Like Xena then she does herself**_

_**Faith: That isn't my fault now is it Miss Author!**_

_**Me: I guess not**_

_**Remus: Scared the shit out of me having a strange woman kissing me**_

_**Faith: Glad to see you pushed me away!**_

_**James: No flames**_


	25. Faith's Back

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 25 ~Faith is Back~

Faith's mouth drops open,

"What you mean who the hell am I? I thought I was your girlfriend" before they could reply Snape went to grab her shoulder to spin her around. She knocks the hand away flips behind him pushing him into her friends, she glares at him,

"Don't touch me Snape" Lucius went to grab her, she let her Xena warcry out flipping behind him knocking him into Snape, who fell onto the floor, her friends hurried up and moved so they wouldn't be caught in the fire. Then all hell broke loose. The Slytherin's started on the Gryffindor's. Faith just shakes her head, she made her way out, transfigured something into a chair brought out a and some popcorn she had in her backpack and watched the show. First she watched Sirius, James, and Remus use spells against the other Slytherin's, then she watched Zack duck a fist to the face, he brings his fist back punching Snape hard in the stomach, when he bent over he upper cut to the face knocking him onto the ground on his back, he walks over looking down on the Slytherin,

"As you can see we don't need Faith to save our ass" with that he kicks him in the face knocking him out. Faith chuckles. Then she watches Shelley, Lucius went to grab her, she knocks his hand away, smirks shaking her head,

"No, no, no Lucy no touching, only Sirius can do the touching" Faith act like she was throwing up,

"Eating here" Shelley ducks a hit, she stand back up, Lucius went to hit her again, she grabs the wrist of his right hand, he went to hit her with his left hand she grabs the wrist of that hand, she held them out,

"Didn't your mom ever teach you it's rude hitting a lady" she cocks her head, "Then again I'm no lady!" she bring her head back then right into Lucius's face breaking his nose but knocking him out also. Faith looks around seeing everyone was knocked out. She claps making her things go away. The rest of them looks at her,

"Faith?" they all asked at the same time. She nods her head,

"Yeah, why I didn't change that much did I?" Shelley reaches out bringing a piece of black hair out so she could see, she nods her head,

"I see" she brings her wand out lifting the charm.

"I got sent to our third year, so had to look like someone else" she laughs,

"I got to change Peter pink" they look at her, so she explains it to them. They nod their head. Before anything else could be said she grabs them,

"Let's go before a teacher comes" they made it to ROR,

"So what happen after I left?" They told her about Riddle, how Zack had to use his ice power.

"Shit! That means the Lemon man knows about it" Zack and Shelley knew who she was talking about nod their head,

"Yeah sorry about that Faith" she shrugs,

"It's ok Zack; you had to protect you and everyone else. We'll think of something to do with the lemon man" they talked a few more minutes before heading up to their rooms.

* * *

The next day the whole school was shock to see Faith sitting at her table. She just ignored everyone who was looking at her. She hardly talked to her friends or boyfriend. She hurries up and eats her breakfast then ran out of the Great Hall. She went to the library sat down bringing a scroll out, she hurries up writes a note, she went to the Owlery, found a school owl sent the letter out. She made it to potions just in time.

Professor Slughorn gave them the potion they should be making, they started it. In middle of the class the Professor left them alone. Faith could see Snape and Malfory glaring at her, she shrugs *Need to get this over with now* she looks at Malfory,

"Lucy, I want the Dairy by lunch time or I'll call in the unbreakable vowel you gave me, now you don't want to be a muggle now do you?" she went back to making her potion. She didn't know that Zack came up behind her to ask her something so when Malfory threw something at her she ducks, it lands on Zack. She spins around looking at her friend who had his mouth open to ask her something, the potion Malfory tossed at her got into his mouth. Her eyes widen as she watched her best friend shrink, he kept shrinking till he was a toddler who looks around to being one. She spins back to Malfory before she could do anything the professor came in. After explain what was going on her, Zack, and Malfory was sent to see the headmaster.

"Mr. Malfory, you know what you did was wrong right" Malfory nods his head. Faith was holding Zack who wanted down to explore the office. She let him down but kept an eye on him. Dumbledore let a sad sigh out,

"I have no choice but to strip you off your head boy badge, and give you detention for rest of the year" Faith blinks her eyes, shakes her head,

"Excuse me sir, but he threw an unknown potion at me, miss me and turns my brother into a child again, and who knows how long it's going to last and all you do is smack him on the wrist!" she glares at them both,

"Because he comes from an old family with money, who cares about anyone else!" the air around them started crackle with her anger, her eyes were all sliver,

"It's not going to happen sir, no I call in my unbreakable vowel now!" she spins around looking him in the eye,

"You Lucius Malfory lied to me, you didn't keep your promise therefore you broke our unbreakable vowel, so I'm calling it now" as she was speaking Lucius's eyes gotten wide mouth wide open. You could see the sweat on his face. A bright light surrounded them both, when it broke there stood Faith with the dairy and Lucius with no magic. She glares at him,

"I told you and Snape don't mess with me, you didn't listen maybe this will make you listen in the future. Enjoy being a muggle" she looks at the headmaster,

"As for you, I would stay away from me and my friend's sir. I'm not happy with you. As for Zack we'll take care of him, Good day sir" she picks Zack up tossing him up a little then spins out of the room.

* * *

She went and found her friends. When she enters the common room they could tell she was not happy. Zack was pulling her hair giggling his butt off. She smiles at him shakes her hair loose from his fingers. She sat him down; she pulls her wand out making toys for him, she looks at Shelley,

"Did you get his things from potion class?" she nods her head,

"What happen in the headmaster office? I see you got the dairy" she let a sigh out sitting down by Remus,

"Yeah but I had to call my vowel in, he was just going to strip him of his head boy duty and give him dentation for rest of the year. That potion could of killed us and all he wanted to do was give dentation, you don't mess with me and my friends" she leans her head back,

"Now for Zack here, me and the girls will help with him, but you boys are on dipper duty" all three boys yells "WHAT, NO WAY" she nods,

"Yeah I'll do anything for Zack, I know almost everything about him, but believe me there is just some stuff I don't want to know about him" she laughs, "Besides you all got the same thing" she giggles, "Just don't be mad if he's bigger" the shock looks at the guy's faces had all three girls laughing.

They watched as the baby Zack plays with his toys. They watched as he tried to walk but kept falling down. He just shakes his head and decided to crawl. He made his way over to James, James looks down at him,'

"Hey buddy, what's up" Zack puts his arms up wanting to be picked up. James bent down picks him up, Zack claps his hands. Faith stands up,

"Guess we should head down for dinner" they nod their head in agreement. They made their way down, before going in they ran into Snape, they watched Faith go over grabbing him, pushing him into the wall, with quick as lighting reflects she jabbed him in a few places, she spoke real low in a scary voice,

"I just cut the flow of blood off to your brain; you would be dead within thirty minutes if you don't agree to make the potion to fix Zack. I already turned Malfory into a muggle, killing you will be nothing. Do you agree?" they watched as Snape struggles against whatever she did to him, "Ten and counting, just nod if you agree to" They watched him agree, she releases him, "If you decided not to do it, you better leave Hogwarts Snape or I'll be after you faster than you can say Quidditch" she looks him in the eyes,

"How long" Snape rubs his throat and chocks out, "a week" she nods,

"Fine a week, it better be just the antidote and nothing else in it, you understand? Zack is like a brother to me, as Shelley is like a sister anything happens to them whoever did it better hide got me?" Snape nods his head,

"Good, well you don't got me but you get what I mean" she flips her hair behind her making her way into the great hall.

_**Me: Well there's another chapter done, it's going to be awhile before I update again**_

_**Sirius: Why?**_

_**Me: Real life getting in the way**_

_**Sirius: I hate that**_

_**Me: I do too**_

_**Shelley: Please review to keep her happy, she gets that on her cellphone**_

_**Me: Yes please do, just no**_

_**Everyone: FLAMES, we know**_


	26. Party Time

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 26 ~Party time~

First day of Zack being a toddler was ok. The night was a different story. He didn't sleep; he kept them up all night. Next day they were cranky. That was three days ago. Now they know what to do. They just won the Quidditch game, they return to the common room where the party was. Faith handed Zack to Sirius,

"Here watch him while I go and change" she handed him the baby.

Sirius sat him down he forgot to watch him. He went found Shelley and them. They were drinking, and eating when Faith came back down. She walks over to Sirius taps him on the shoulder; he looks over at her,

"What?" she raises her right eyebrow,

"Where's Zack?" Sirius starts to look around for the baby, they heard a crash, they turn to see Zack by the table with the junk food on it, and there he stood covered from head to toe in chocolate cake laughing his butt off. Faith rolls her eyes and gives a sigh; she goes over picks the laughing baby up holding him out to Sirius,

"You were supposed to watch him, so you get to clean him" Sirius groans taking the baby from her. He makes his way up to the boy's rooms. She starts to remember back to the other nights,

(Flash back)

_**Day One: **__** After lunch they got back to the common room, they did their homework while keeping an eye on Zack. After that the girl's let the guy's give him a bath, then put him into a crib that they transfigure. Shelley went and layed down in Sirius bed, Lily in James, and Faith in Remus. It seemed like they just closed their eyes when they heard him start to cry. They laid there till he got louder. Faith growls getting up walking over getting him out. As soon as she lifts him out he started laughing. She carried him back over to hers and Remus bed. He sat there baby talking. **_

"_**Tonight is my and Moony's, tomorrow is Prongs and Lily's, then Padfoot and Shelley. So if I was you all I'll be going to bed enjoying this night"**_

_**She waited then looks over to see the other four sound asleep, she looks at Remus's eyes,**_

"_**Didn't take them long huh" he shook his head. That night neither one of them got sleep. **_

_**Day Two:**__** The next day was the same old. Remus and Faith were both cranky. The boy's bathed and changed him, while the girl's got a shower and changed. They fed him. They took him to classes. That night Remus and Faith slept, while James and Lily watched Zack. Shelley and Sirius had charms up so Faith knew what was going on. She sighs and falls asleep. **_

_**Day Three:**__** The next day was the same as the other two. But this time at dinner Zack refused to eat his peas, he took them and threw them, they landed on Faith's face. She takes a napkin and wipes it off. The whole table stops. Zack laughs picks up more peas and threw them at Shelley, that's what started the food fight. Since Zack was a little baby they couldn't do anything. That night Shelley and Sirius watched Zack.**_

/End of Flash back

(put line here on fan fiction)

That was three days ago. Now the party. They made their way upstairs, Faith smiles an evil smile,

"No one gets sleep tonight my dears. We all stay up with the little demon" they look at Zack who smiles.

Next morning all six of them were tired and cranky. Faith gives a huge yawn,

"I'm so not in the mood for anything" they all nod. The day was the same as the other days,

"I'm still counting down to when he's back with us" again they all nod their heads.

Next few days went really fast; before they knew it Zack was back. Snape kept his word and added nothing extra to the potion. Zack was embarrassed by the things his friends had told him. Now he was trying to make up his homework, he felt eyes on him but every time he looks around no one was watching him. He sighs letting his head go back against the chair, he felt someone covering his eyes,

"Guess who?" laughing he said, "Snape" he felt a hard slap against his head,

"You dumb ass" he laughs,

"Sorry Faith had to" she growls, "You ok there buddy boy?" he nods his head. Then shakes it,

"No, not really. I'm just feeling lonely" she nods her head,

"I can understand, with me and Shelley having boyfriends and all, then Lily and Prongs dating I can see it" she leans down whispers into his ear, "Try Julie, Lily's friend who wants in your pants" he looks at her,

"How do you know?" she whispers in his ear, "Because every time me or Shelley, well mostly me go anywhere near you or talk to you, or touch you we get the look" "What look?" she sighs,

"The I'm-going-to-kill-you-nice-and-long, kind of look" he looks around seeing Julie giving Faith that look, and looks back at his friend,

"My Lord you're telling the truth" she nods her head.

_**Me: Wow Zack was such a cute baby! Also I want to give thanks to my sister Dee who helped me with this and the spelling.**_

_**Sirius: You're sister sounds nice**_

_**Me: She is, also another chapter done**_

_**Faith: Yeah not too much action, also Zack got to find out who likes him!**_

_**Zack: Yeah about damn time! **_

_**Lily and Shelley: Review, but no**_

_**All: Flames!**_


	27. Riddle Time Again

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamour mistakes, so don't send out the glamour police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 27 ~Riddle Time Again~

The seven friends were eating dinner; they notice the headmaster wasn't at school. All the sudden the doors flew open in walks the Dark Lord. Everyone shut up. Voldemort looks around with a scary smile on his face. They knew he didn't know Faith was back. She stood up,

"Hey Tom" Voldemort spins around,

"You" Faith's right eyebrow went up,

"Yeah me, hey Riddle me this, riddle me that, who gives a flying fuck about you?" he shoots a curse at her, she ducks, stand up tackles him, as she tackles him she orbs out,

"Where the hell did they go?" asked Sirius. Everyone shrugs. Few minutes later she orbs back in laughing. She sat down and starts to eat. She notice the whole hall was watching her,

"I'm not say anything, so stop looking before I take your eyes out!" all of a sudden everyone started talking again. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, Lily, Shelley, Zack and Julie sat down by her. She knew Julie didn't like her. She also knew Zack likes Julie. She knew Julie didn't like her because she thought Faith wanted Zack. She starts to hum, then sings,

"Fl-la-fla you want to kiss the girl. There you see her, yes you do and you want to kiss the girl" she laughs when Zack's face turns red. Julie glares at her; she glares back ten times worse. She smiles when Julie turns away.'

* * *

After she was done eating she got up, as did her friends. She wraps an arm around Remus's waist, leans her head on his shoulder. They were walking out when the headmaster stopped them,

"Miss Keith, I need to know what you did with Tom" she looks him up and down,

"Nah, I don't think so" she started to walk away when the headmaster spoke again,

"Tell me, or you can say bye to this school" she stalks back, wind blowing thunder creaking lighting striking,

"You old fool! You think you could hold that over my head? I don't think so!" a big clap of thunder shook the castle,

"You need me and my friend's lemon-man! So I know that's an empty threat" Lighting went off, "And if you even think of doing something to my boyfriend Remus Lupin, my friends Zack Frost, Shelley Snair, James Potter, Lily Evens, Sirius Black, or Zack's girlfriend Julie, then Merlin himself won't be able to help you! Got that old man?" she glares at him. Remus puts a hand on her shoulder, the storm went away. She turns,

"Let's go" they walked away leaving a stun headmaster behind.

* * *

When they got to the common room Julie headed up to her bed. Faith looks at them,

"Let's go to the boy's room" when they got there she sat on Moony's bed,

"So after I orbed Tom out I took him to the muggle part. I cast a spell on him that'll last till January, so he's a muggle. But before I left I gave him a piece of paper with a riddle, it'll lead him to another one, so he'll be chasing riddles while we take care of him" everyone's mouth was wide open, then Sirius busted out laughing, soon everyone was laughing.

_**Me: There we go another one; I hate that real life got in the way so sorry for the late updates.**_

_**Sirius: That's understandable with life getting in the way**_

_**James: Sad but true**_

_**Faith: I like this chapter; you make me sound like a Slytherin.**_

_**Shelley and Zack: You were Slytherin in our time**_

_**Faith (glares): Don't do that! It's creepy!**_

_**Lily: No flames but**_

_**Remus: Reviews are welcome!**_


	28. Not again

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 28 ~Not Again~

Next couple days were driving Faith mad. Everyone wanted to know what she did to Tom. The fourth day she was ready to snap. She was short temper with her friends so they were staying away from her. She was running around the black lake when someone stepped in front of her, she was so shock to see who it was it gave them time to put a ring on her finger, that snap her out of her shock,

"Peter! What are you doing here?" there stood Peter Pettigrew grinning at her,

"My master sent me to give you that ring" he watched as she tried to take it off,

"Only my master can take it off, and only way he will is if you join us, and take the dark mark" she tries to take it off, she growls tries to shoot a spell at him, nothing happen, Peter laughs,

"Oh yeah it also blocks your magic" she tries to take it off again and got knocked into a tree, hitting her head she knew no more.

* * *

_***Damn my head hurts, I know I wasn't drinking. What the hell happen? PETER!* **_she listens she could make her friend voices out. She opens her eyes,

"Hey" everyone spins around, she smiles at them, Remus made his way to her side looking down at her,

"What happen? Shelley and Padfoot found you by the lake" she looks at them then the ring on her finger. So she explained all about Peter and the ring, Prongs stood up,

"What that rat is out? I'll kill him!" Faith laughs,

"You just sounded like Harry" Prongs grins, they talked but they couldn't think of anything. No matter what they tried to do nothing would get the ring off her finger. After her friends left she glares at her finger, *_**If I didn't need this finger I would do a Wormtail and cut the damn thing off**_* She sighs leans back and closes her eyes letting sleep take over.

* * *

Two nights later on a full moon she wanted Peter dead. She couldn't change into Blackmagic or Demon so she couldn't join Moony and them. She was dazing into the fire and fell asleep,

_**Her, Zack, Shelley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting and talking. Faith looks at Harry,**_

"_**So what stopped him from killing you that night" asked a twelve year old Faith. Harry sighs,**_

"_**The headmaster said it was love"**_

She jerks awake, thinking of her love for others, her friends love for her she tried to take the ring off again, nothing happen it stayed on. She sighs, headed up to her bed for a night sleep. She didn't sleep very good that night.

* * *

The next morning she showered changed, made her way to the great hall. She held her finger out to Zack,

"Pull my finger" Zack looks at her like she was crazy,

"Why? You going to fart when I do?" they couldn't believe it, Zack Frost made Faith Keith blush, she whacks him on the head,

"No! I want to see if love will take the ring off" so without another word Zack pulls at the ring. Nothing. All her friend tried nothing. She sits down disappointed. She eats then head up to see her boyfriend. He was awake reading a book. She walks over takes the book out of his hands, and then kisses him deep. When they needed air she spoke,

"Sorry I missed last night" Remus shrugs,

"Not your fault. Damn ring" he reaches out takes the ring and removes it. Both their eyes widen. She smiles,

"Love shell set me free! You do love me. Even if you can't say it to me" he looks her deep in the eyes,

"I love you Faith Dakota Keith" she looks him in the eyes, "I love you Remus John Lupin" she felt like nothing could go wrong, boy was she wrong.

_**Me: There we go**_

_**Faith: nothing can be smooth huh**_

_**Me: You did meet your friend's right?  
**_

_**Everyone: Ok we see, review no flames!**_

_**Me: I'm back, two chapters updated, yeah me! Now I need to finish the next chapter before adding more, I have three or so done but the next one I need to work on and end it before posting the rest, let's hope I can finish hit huh.**_

_**Zack: Yeah I hope, I want to see what's happening**_

_**Me: I know what's going to happen**_

_**Zack (glaring at me): No kidding woman, we know that, but we want to know. (Everyone nods)  
**_

_**Me: OK I'll try...until next time Readers until next time **_


	29. Big Boom

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 29 ~Big Boom~

The Slytherin's were not happy with Faith for changing Lucius Malfory into a muggle. They wanted their revenge. Unknown to them the Slytherin's had a plan that they put into action the next day.

The next day James and Faith had detention with Slughorn, they were caught giving the snakes pay backs. They walked into the potions class room, Slughorn gave them a potion to make and excused himself. They were putting the last part together when James realized that everything was switched. He yelled at Faith not to add it but was too late. James hurries up jumps on top of her knocking her onto the floor. He landed on top of her as the room went out with a big BOOM. The whole room came falling down on them. The pressure was too much and they both black out.

* * *

When James came too he tried to wake Faith up. He heard her moan, her eyes flatter open, she smiles leaning up kissing him on the lips. The kiss went on for a few when they broke apart. She jerks back,

"Sorry Harry" she looks then did a double check,

"Oh my God, I mean James. I'm so sorry. I just woke up and you look so much like Harry and at first I thought you were him.." she trails off. Then groans when she felt the pain in her back,

"What the Hades happen" James shakes his head,

"Not sure, but I think the snakes did something to our potion stuff. I think the potion class explored, and we're trapped" Faith groans again,

"Just great" James tries to breathe but it hurt too much, "Can you orb us" she shakes her head 'no' then she smiles,

"I can astral projection to Remus and try to get help" she closes her eyes and astral project to her boyfriend,

"Remus, me and James are trapped in the potion class room, the snakes mixed our ingredients and they blew up, we need help" with that she disappeared.

Remus hurried up got help. They got both James and Faith unburied and rushed up to the hospital wing where they were taken care of. Remus and Sirius paced back and forth keeping an eye on the door to the hospital wing,

"What's taking so damn long" Sirius shakes his head, "Not sure Moony, but Prongs and Faith are going to be ok" Remus nods his head,

* * *

"They have to be alright, right?" Everyone nods their head, just then the nurse came out,

"Mr. Potter and Miss Keith are doing fine, bumps and bruises but fine. You may go and see them" they didn't need to be told twice, they all rushed in to see how they were doing. They stayed into the late night. Remus sat on Faith's bed with Zack and Shelley. Sirius and Lily sat on James's bed.

After their friends left James looks at Faith,

"Are you going to tell Moony about the kiss?" She nods,

"I can't keep something like that, and I know he's not going to take it well. Hell I bet my vaults that he breaks up with me, and wants to kill you" James gives a sad smile,

"I know, I agree with you. It's so scary that you know him that well" Faith nods her head,

"I love him Prongs, no matter what I love that boy" James give a nod,

"Nite Demon" they agreed to call her demon and not Blackmagic so she won't be forced to pay for her pranks as Blackmagic.

Faith watched him fall asleep, she was so scared in telling Remus but she knew he dissevered the truth no matter what. She just knew it was the end. She sighs letting sleep claim her.

* * *

The next day her and James were released from the hospital, part of her wishes she wasn't free but the part that made her Gryffindor didn't let her hide. She went looking for Remus with James who refused to let her do it alone. She looks at him,

"Are you sure Prongs? I don't want your blood on my hands, plus Harry not born yet" Prongs gives her a look, "I'm sure, there he is" they walked up to him,

"Hey Moony can we talk to you?" Remus didn't like the look on their faces nods his head. They headed to the common room where they know no one would be around, Faith takes a deep breathe, then raddled it off, Remus did a double take, blinks, stares, shakes his head,

"Say what?" Faith takes a deep breathe,

"After I awoke from the room coming down, I thought James was Harry and I.." she trails off and then continues, "I kissed him big time" the look on his face and both James and Faith knew nothing good was going to happen.

_**Me: Wow that was a hard chapter to write, not sure why**_

_**Remus: Faith kissed antler boy?  
**_

_**James: Sorry like she said she thought I was Harry**_

_**Faith: Yeah don't get mad at me and Prongs, get mad at Me**_

_**Me: Hey now! Review before I'm dead**_

_**Everyone: NO FLAMES!**_


	30. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 30 ~Breaking up is hard to do~

It was finale; her and Remus were no longer a couple. James and she came clean about the shared kiss. Lily started to cry they thought she had the right to know also, slapped both her and James then ran out; Remus looks at them both,

"James right now I'm so mad at you, please leave" she watches him leave. He turns to her,

"So many things happen. We've been through a lot, but this takes the cake as the muggles say" tears start to fall from her eyes,

"What are you saying?" he takes a deep breathe,

"We're threw; me and you are no longer a couple. I'll get Padfoot to bring you your things from our room" he spins around but she grabs his arm, "What, you're going to throw away our relationship on a kiss that should never happen? Come on Moony it met nothing." He glares at her,

"It's not the kiss Keith, it's everything, it's you not telling us everything, you keeping secrets till we pull them out, I bare my soul to you after you found out about my little problem, which you knew about from the get go, what did we have? Nothing…..it's just too much Keith just too much" he yanks his arm free turns making his way to the boy's common room. She falls to the ground, only thing she could think of was Neil Sedaka song,

_**They say that breaking up is hard to do  
Now I know, I know that it's true  
Don't say that this is the end  
Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again**_

She was brought back by Zack and Shelley holding her. After she was done crying she spoke,

"You two stay here. I taped open in snake so you can go to the Chamber of Secrets, get the venom we need. Since I misplaced mine somehow" she stands up, "As for me I'm going snake hunting and getting the cup" she held her hand up,

"If all three of us disappear then our side lost. Besides I need to go" she looks up towards the boy's room, "Watch over him, I'll try to keep in touch, but no promises ok" they nod gave a three way hug, then she made her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

As she was packing Shelley came in,

"You know it's going to be strange without you here" she smiles,

"I'll be back" Shelley nods,

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Faith puts her hand on her stomach,

"No, and you better not" Shelley looks at her,

"It's not my place to tell" she nods. She packs her trunk leaving out one picture frame; she looks at her friend,

"I need Prongs and Lily to make up so Harry can be born" her friend nods. She hugs her friend,

"Good luck Shelley Snair" Shelley gives a sad smile, "Good luck Faith Keith" Faith grabs her trunk leaving the room.

She hunted down James and Lily. She looks right at Lily,

"I understand you're mad, but it was just a kiss. Just think if you were me, I dated a guy who just looks like James but with your eyes. Then me and James get a room blown up around us, our eggs scrambled we wake up with who I thought was my one time boyfriend, so I kiss him" she keeps looking at her and handed her a picture. The guy in the picture looks like James but with her eyes, and a lightning bolt scar.

"That's me and Harry year six" Lily looks up,

"James! Faith! I'm so sorry" Faith smiles,

"It's alright. Just watch over Mr. Lupin for me please"

She made her way to the boy's room. She notices Remus curtains were drawn, Padfoot nowhere to be seen. She walks over to Zack's bed sat down, closed the curtains put a silence charm on. She told him the same thing as Shelley. She hugs him,

"Good luck Zack Frost" he gives a brave smile,

"Good Luck Faith Keith" one last hug and she was gone.

_**Me: Wow another one gone**_

_**Sirius: See what happens with one kiss**_

_**Faith: I don't like that, it seems like we're never going to have a happy ending**_

_**Remus: I know what you mean.**_

_**James: Oh yeah me told me something that everyone might like to know.**_

_**Lily: Me who**_

_**James: The author of this story, she told me that she'll be doing a rewrite of some chapters when she can so beware!**_

_**Zack: Oh god no!**_

_**Me (Glares at Zack): What does that mean?**_

_**Zack: Means you might put me with Snape or someone else besides Julie**_

_**Me: Evil laugh**_

_**Everyone: Review no flames**_


	31. Chamber of Secrets

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Also as James said in the last chapter, when I get my computer back I'm going to be re-writing a few chapters so keep an eye out for it. Thanks everyone!

Chapter 31 ~Chamber of Secrets~

Next day Shelley and Zack were eating. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus sat down. Remus looked like shit. The gang notice Faith wasn't there, they thought she was skipping breakfast. That morning went fast. No Faith. Dinner time. No Faith, Zack or Shelley.

"Where did they go?" everyone shrugs.

* * *

Down below the castle Zack and Shelley were in the Chamber.

"Now what?" Shelley shrugs. She pressed the button; Faith's voice came out hissing. The stature of Slytherin opens,

"Damn the basilisk's is on its way" they hid in the darkness. They watched the huge snake come out,

"Fuck me" Shelley hits him,

"I don't think Julie or Sirius would like that" Zack points to the snake,

"Harry never said the son-of-a-bitch is that big"

They were fighting the snake. Both Zack and Shelley had cuts and were bleeding, Zack knew he had a flat lip, and Shelley was going to have a nice ringer on her right eye. Zack just got hit with the tail sending him into Shelley then the wall.

"Fuck this!" he stands up, he freezes the snake from neck down. Shelley picks the sword up flying up to its head cutting it off. They both sighs with relive. After getting the fangs they made it back to where Shelley flew them back to the girl's bathroom. Their friends mouths drop open when they walked in, they looked like they had a run in with a mountain troll. James walks over to them,

"What happen to you?" They looked at each other and started to laugh, Shelley gives a wink,

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Prongs. It's late I'm going to take a shower" Zack nods,

"Me too" Sirius gives him a playful look, "Not together I hope, because Zack that's my girl" Zack shakes his head,

"No I'm taking one all by myself" Sirius acts like he wiping a tear from his eye,

"Our boy is all grown up on us; he's taking a shower all by himself" they all busted out laughing, they went their own way.

* * *

Next morning they sent an owl to Faith letting her know they fought the basilisk, also told her about the bumps and bruises and how she would have been a lot of help in getting the fang to replace hers. James and them asked about Faith they just shrugged,

"She needed to get away" that was a week ago. Now it's been three weeks, they were eating dinner when Faith's patronus of herself came,

"Hey you two. Got your owl, thought you would of took a roaster with you" they looked at each other, then slapped their selves,

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you smacked yourself. Anyways went to the muggle part, ran into Lucy and Tom. Later I'll tell you more" she looks around,

"Hi everyone. Now Zack, Shelley I'm fine. Still snake hunting, but I'll be back before Christmas, that's" she stops looks like she was thinking, "Two weeks I think. Love you guys" she fades out. Shelley smiles,

"That's a relief" Zack nods,

"Can't wait" they looked at the rest, '"I'm not telling her about the Christmas Eve dance" she got nods from them all. They finished eating.

Zack stood up walks over to Julie,

"Want to go for a walk?" Julie nods her head. They walked around the lake, Julie puts her head on his shoulder, and she sighs. She was happy that Faith was gone. She couldn't help being jealous of her and Zack's friendship. But she didn't want to tell Zack. Before going back in she stopped him, she raises up on her feet meeting his lips with hers. When the need for air came they broke apart. He smiles down at her,

"That's nice" they kissed again. They made their way to the common room, they kissed good night and made their way into their own room.

_**Me: Wow Zack got some action**_

_**Sirius (slaps Zack's back): You the man**_

_**Shelley (nudge Sirius): Leave him alone. I'm happy for him**_

_**Sirius: As am I. **_

_**Lily: Don't forget to review thanks**_

_**James: No flames**_


	32. Christmas Tis the Season

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 32 ~Christmas~

_**Wow I'm shock! Thirty two chapters and they are all named so far! Way to me! Now onto the show**_

Shelley, Zack watched everyone who was going to go home leave. They with some first years, James and them were the only ones staying. They turn to run into Faith. They gave a three way hug. They were walking to the castle when Shelley spoke,

"You just missed everyone" Faith shakes her head,

"I was being a chicken, so I stayed hidden" she stops, "I didn't see James and the gang" Zack and Shelley looks at her,

"Well" Faith starts to tap her foot. Her temper been short since she found out she was pregnant,

"Spit it out" they said at the same time, "They stayed" they watched her turn white,

"Why?" they shrugged. She knew they knew but didn't want to say. The color started to return to her face,

"Well I took Tom on how many times? Same as for Lucy and Snape. I can handle them" with that she started back to the castle.

* * *

When they got to the common room she removed her coat and sat down. At first she didn't notice the hand waving in front of her face. She blinks and followed the hand up to a grinning Lily's face,

"Sorry. Just wanted to say Happy Christmas" she smiles,

"Same to you Lily" she saw James smiling at her; same with Sirius, Remus didn't even look at her. She notice Julie was there also,

"OK why did everyone stay?" they all looked at Shelley and Zack. Sirius hugs Shelley,

"Babe you didn't tell her?" Faith saw her friend's turn white,

"Umm no, hey Faith there's a ... well Zack tell her" Zack glares at Shelley,

"What Shelley wants to say but is too chicken to say anything is there's a Christmas Eve party, we'll all going" Sirius nods,

"Yep. Me and Shelley, Lily and James, Zack and Julie" he trails off. Faith swallows

"And" she nods towards Remus. Zack goes over,

"He's taking Mandy from Ravenclaw"

"What! She hated me from day one!" she made a blizzard start snow flying, wind whipping making her hair whip around her face, harsh winds making everyone scared and cold,

"She likes him so much she tried to have me kicked out!" Wind started blowing the snow everywhere she claims down. The blizzard went away,

"That's ok. He has a right to date anyone he wants to, just as I do" she looks at Remus,

"Hope you have a ball" they watched as she sent her patronus off,

"I'm going to lay down" after she was gone Sirius asked the question everyone wanted to know,

"Who she asked?" Hope it wasn't Snape" everyone agreed.

* * *

The next day Faith got up, had her morning sickness brushed her teeth, she was glad she found a spell she cast on her unborn child that nothing can hurt it no matter what. She strips down looks in the mirror glad to see she wasn't showing or anything. She dressed in jeans, t-shirt that read:

_** Things Not To Do At Hogwarts**_

_**If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.**_

_**I will not sing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" when being sent to the Headmaster's office.**_

_**I will not play poker or bridge with Professor Trelawney's tarot deck.**_

_**I will not draw mustaches, glasses, scars, devil horns, or other paraphernalia on the paintings in Hogwarts while the subjects are sleeping. They do not find it amusing.**_

_**I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.**_

_**Neither will I take one out on the new DADA teacher.**_

_**Bringing fortune cookies to Divination class does not count for extra credit.**_

_**I will not change gravity on the Hogwarts grounds. My fellow students do not need to develop extra muscles and jumping into an orbit is not funny.**_

_**I am not the Wicked Witch of the West..**_

_**I will not ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss.**_

_**I will not follow potion instructions in reverse order "to see what happens."**_

_**I will not walk up to a Hufflepuff and ask if he/she is going to huff and puff and blow my house down.**_

_**Hogwarts is not in the flight path of any Muggle airport, and Muggle airplanes cannot crash into Hogwarts. That being the case, there is no need to have first years standing on the spires of Hogwarts waving torches screaming "Go away, go away!"**_

_**I will not ask for advice from Peeves on how to wreak havoc.**_

_**I will not tell first years that the best way to study is to stay up all night balancing your textbook on your head, as gravity will cause the information to sink through the skull and into the brain.**_

_**Having not done this, I will not stay up all night to laugh at said first years.**_

_**I will not point to Harry Potter's scar and ask if his Voldy senses are tingling.**_

_**I will not add "according to the prophecy" at the end of all my sentences to raise my Divination grade.**_

_**When asked a question by a teacher I will not inform them that the answer is protected by a Fidelius Charm and I am not the Secret Keeper.**_

_**I will not hiss at Harry Potter instead of talking.**_

_**I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class.**_

_**I will not tell James Potter or Sirius Black that Quidditch has been permanently canceled.**_

_**Having not done this, I will not tell him that it is Snape's fault.**_

_**I will not convince first years that the new password to Gryffindor Tower is "Petrificus Totalus" and must be recited with their wands pointed at themselves.**_

_**Crucifixes do not ward off Slytherins.**_

_**I will not jump up and yell "VOLDERMORT, RUN!" in the middle of the Great Hall**_

_**If Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade, I will not point at the Dark Mark and shout "To the Batmobile, Robin!"**_

_**I will not tell everyone that Lucius Malfoy started the Hug A Muggle Campaign.**_

_**I will not lock the Gryffindors and Slytherins in a room and take bets on who will come out alive.**_

_**Astronomy class will not cause me to be abducted by aliens.**_

_**I will not convince the first years that "Death Eaters" is the name for a cookery club specialized in experimental dishes.**_

_**I will not start a howler chain-letter saying "Your life will be cursed for seven years if you don't send this to 10 fellow students within 15 minutes."**_

_**I will not melt if water is poured over me.**_

_**I will not tell the first years on the Hogwarts Express that they have free choice of house if they swim over the lake.**_

_**Professor Flitwick's first name is not Yoda.**_

_**It is generally accepted that cats and dragons cannot interbreed and I should not attempt to disprove this theory, no matter how wicked the result would be.**_

_**If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do it.**_

_**I do not know the Avada Kedavra curse, and pretending I do in front of people who annoy me is not funny, no matter how much they injure themselves diving for cover.**_

_**I will not hang up a sign saying "Reserved for Lucius Malfoy" at the girls' bathroom door.**_

_**I am not allowed to ask pureblood students things like, "If your parents got divorced, would they still be brother and sister?"**_

_**Getting the Sorting Hat drunk only makes his song funny the first time.**_

_**I will not ask Professor Flitwick how Santa Claus is doing.**_

_**Asking "How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" and walking away is only funny the first time.**_

_**I will not tell Gryffindor first years that sneaking into the Slytherin dormitory is a rite of passage to truly become a Gryffindor.**_

_**Ravenclaws do not find a sign saying "The library is closed for an indefinite time period" amusing in any sense.**_

_**"To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice.**_

_**Growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is not "an extra credit project for Herbology."**_

_**I will not point out to the house-elves how much sushi could be made of the giant squid.**_

_**I will not tell the teachers that they cannot assign homework, as we do not actually go home during the school year to do it.**_

_**I will not make fun of Hufflepuffs because their house colors make them look like bees.**_

_**. I will not to conjure the words "DRINK ME" onto the vial of any potion in Professor Slughorn's classroom.**_

_**Stealing first-years' clothing and then tossing it into and around the Whomping Willow is highly frowned upon.**_

She goes downstairs, she felt her friend's eyes on her, she rolls her eyes stands with her arms out so they could read her shirt, after they were done they were all laughing,

"I love it" said Sirius, Remus and them agrees. She looks at Shelley and Zack who already knows what the shirt says,

"Ready to go eat? I know I am"

they all made their way out. As soon as they got into the Great Hall Mandy walks over wrapping her arm around Remus giving Faith a glare, Faith smirks and flips her the bird and sat down. Sirius barked out a laugh, followed by James, Lily, Shelley, Zack, and Julie. Remus didn't see her so he had no clue what was going on. The talk around the table was the dance that night. Everyone kept wondering the same thing: Who was Faith's date?

_**Me: there you go**_

_**Sirius: Who did Faith ask**_

_**Me and Faith: None of your business you'll find out next chapter**_

_**Sirius: no fair**_

_**Lily: no flames, reviews are nice**_


	33. Faith's Date

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 33 ~Faith's Date~

Everyone was in the Great Hall. They were waiting for Faith and her date to show up. The doors open in walks Faith and her date. Faith had her hair down some pieces were charmed to go from her real color of hair, to green, to red, to her hair color, a strapless tight fitting red dress on. Her date wore a tuxedo, her date was no other then Lucius Malfory. Faith watched her friend's mouth drop open. She walks over saying hi. She saw Mandy and her friends. Mandy walks over putting her hand on Remus shoulder,

"Remus dear can you get me a drink please" as soon as he left so did her smiles. She glares at Faith,

"He's mine now so don't think about anything" Sirius went to say something but Faith held her hand up, she glares at her, you could feel the cold winds,

"Couple words bitch, rebound, and sloppy seconds. I had him first" she smirks takes Lucius hand walks over to the snakes. They watched her talk to them. Then her, Lucius, and Snape signed a piece of paper. They dance. She dances with Malfory, Snape, Sirius, James and Zack. Then as a group her, Shelley and Lily. She stayed away from Remus and his date.

* * *

Few hours later they couldn't find Faith. The dance was over. They made their way to the common room. There slept Faith on the couch. The noise jerked her awake,

"Hey, I was thinking it's Christmas Eve we should all sleep down here" she looks Remus dead in the eyes, "All of us" everyone looks at each other and nods. She laid her sleeping bag between Shelley's and Zack's.

Later that night she awoke not feeling good. She climbs out of her bed; she knew she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom so she transfigures something into a bucket just in time. She felt eyes on her; she looks to see Remus looking at her. Then she upchucked again. Remus made his way over to her,

"You ok?" After she was done throwing up she looks at him,

"I'm ok" she gives a smile, "Go back to sleep" she watches him as he went back to sleep.

The next day she was awoken by a light kick to the leg. She opens one eye to see James standing there,

"Happy Christmas" she grins

"Merry Christmas" she heard Zack sigh,

"If it was me or Shelley you would killed us, why not him?" she looks at Zack who was sitting in a chair with Julie on his lap his arms around her. She sat up giving a smile,

"Easy. He looks and acts like Harry" Shelley laughs. She looks to see her and Sirius sitting on the loveseat,

"You owe me twenty dollars" Zack handed Shelley the money. She saw Remus and the Ravenclaw bitch by Shelley and Sirius. She stands up stretches her arms up, hearing the snap, crackle, pop she sighs. She started up the stairs when Mandy spoke,

"Are you leaving? What about your gifts?" they saw her back stiffen before answering,

"Need a shower" she went to move when she felt dizzy, she would have fallen if James wasn't behind her to catch her, "Thanks" was all she said before passing out.

* * *

When she open her eyes there stood Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She groans,

"Am I dead?" the Golden trio laughs, Harry bends down hugging her,

"No, my dad caught you and rushed you to see Madam Pomfrey, don't worry she's not going to say anything about the baby" she sighs,

"So if I'm not dead then what are you guys doing here?" they laughed again, again Harry was the one that answered,

"We have some things to tell you. Since I'm talking already I'll go first. The baby fine the spell you cast is really good" she nods her head. Ron stood up next,

"Good to see you mate, please tell Zack he is on the right track on the potion he's working on, just forgetting one thing" again she nods, Hermione stands up,

"Hi, now for Riddle, we think you should de-age him and let him be adopted by someone who would love and understand him and let him have a second chance at life, he like Harry was mistreated but unlike our Harry Tom took it out on everyone, so we think if you de-age him and let be raised by love he'll won't go dark" she cocks her head and nods it understanding. She let a yawn out and closes her eyes.

* * *

Next time she open her eyes there stood James, Lily, Shelley, Zack, Julie, Mandy and Remus. She looks around the room with a confused look; she shook her head clearing it. She leans back knowing she saw the Golden Trio in her dream and not real life. She gives a small smile at her friends,

"Sorry about that" they all had a concern look on their face, well not Mandy. Remus reaches over patting her hand,

"You ok Demon" she nods,

"I'm fine Moony don't worry. Everyone go enjoy Christmas I'll be up soon" they give her a look but made their way out.

After Madam Pomfrey let her go she made her way upstairs, she smiles at her friends.

Two weeks later James and Sirius were upset because Mandy kept Remus away from them. Faith was beyond mad that Remus treated them like that. Zack kept tapping his foot driving her insane more so than she really was, she thought of something and smiles; she looks around to see no one in site so she sang in a nice clear voice

_**Zack and Julie sitting in the tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

_**First comes love.**_

_**Then comes marriage**_

_**Then comes baby in the baby carriage**_

_**Sucking his thumb,**_

_**Wetting his pant,**_

_**Doing the hula, hula dance!**_

Zack looks at her and growls, "Run" she jumps up off the chair running around the couches and chairs. The door opens up in walks James and Sirius, they watched as Zack almost got Faith but she backs up and runs behind Sirius,

"Save me Padfoot! He's going to eat me!" they looked at her, she shrugs,

"Why is he going to eat you?" she laughs, "Because of one little song that goes like this..." Zack tried to stop her but she went running again singing the song again. By the time she was done Sirius and James were on the couches holding their sides from laughing so hard. Zack glares at them flips them the finger and walks out.

Afterwards James looks at her,

"Is he really mad at us?" she shakes her head, "Nah just embarrassed that's all. He's fine knowing him he's off making a potion of some sort" they nod their head. Shelley and Lily come in wrapping their arms around their guy. She looks at the group with Julie behind them,

"Hey I want to go to a place that no person, well besides Harry, Shelley and Zack went. Who wants to come?" she watched the other's nod their head.

* * *

They were making their way up to the second floor when a big boom came from an unused room. They ran towards it meeting up with Remus, Mandy and her friends. They enter to see Zack standing waving the smoke away from his face. Faith coughs getting his attention then snaps her fingers,

"Shit Zack forgot to tell you, Ron said you're on the right track just need one more thing to get it right" Zack glares at her, she smiles, "Going to a place only you, Shelley, Harry went to want to come?" Zack nods, with a wave of her hand the room was clean.

She watched as James and Sirius tried to talk to Remus but Mandy kept butting in, "Remus we got to go and study for DADA, let's go" Remus was being dragged away but Faith was pissed about the hurt looks on Prongs and Padfoot's face. She marches up spins him around to face her,

"Damn it Mr. Lupin what the fuck are you playing at?" he looks at her confused, so she went on,

"You stopped hanging around your true friends who stuck by you threw think and thin. No matter what they were there for you. Now because of some dumb ass bimbo your going to throw it away, for what? A lousy lay? Yes I heard some men speaking of how she's a dead fuck" the stupid look on Mandy face had her answering her unasked question,

"A dead fuck is someone who lays there and let the guy do all the work. The rumor is they are going to rename it to the Mandy fuck" she turns back to Remus, Mandy went to strike her from behind she spins around,

"I'm not in the mood little girl, try that again I'll cut your face off and sow it back on upside down, might back an improvement" she looks at Remus,

"Think hard on who is your friends and who is fake" she spins around walking away, they didn't get far when Remus yells,

"Guy's wait" they turn to see him looking at Mandy, "She's right, I'm sorry but I was on the rebound when I got with you and you are trying to keep me away from my true friends, me and you are threw sorry" he jogs up to them,

"So where we going" James and Sirius hugs him, "Welcome back Moony"

* * *

They got to the girl's bathroom and played the recorder opening the Chambers and going down. They enter the chambers and saw the snake, they let a whistle out, Faith nods her head

"Shelley and Zack did good huh? I was snake hunting on my own they got this one" Julies eyes widen,

"You didn't help them with it? They did it on their own" Faith growls,

"I said I was snake hunting, man what a girlfriend you are, I tell you that your boyfriend takes this huge snake out and you don't believe him" Julie turns to him,

"Sorry honey, how did you take the snake out?" Everyone sat while Shelley and Zack tells them the amazing story how they took the huge snake out, at the end Faith laughs,

"I thought they would be smart and take a roaster with them" the friends shake their heads.

_**Me: Another bites the dust, wish real life didn't get in the way**_

_**Faith: Me also**_

_**Sirius: Reviews would be nice**_

_**James and Lily: No flames**_


	34. Oh Baby

Again Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone else does.

Feedback is welcome but any flaming will be used as kitty litter! Or Hamster bedding either way don't waste your time

Thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it!

Attention: Some chapters will be long, some short, some medium sorry, also I'm not a writer so yes there is going to be glamor mistakes, so don't send out the glamor police! I don't have a beta reader I know that so please don't point that out either!

Note: Any songs in this story doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter 34 ~Oh Baby~

Few days later found James and Sirius planning a prank, Lily, Shelley, and Julie was nowhere in sight, she looks around not seeing anyone she knew, so she made her way up to the guy's room, there she found Zack laying on his bed,

"Hey you" he looks at her, "Hey yourself" she sat down on James's bed then decided to lay down, she looks at her friend, "So tell me a story" Zack looks at her like she was crazy,

"What kind of story would you like?" she shrugs, "How about how you and Julie got it together?" Zack nods, "Alright…

_**After Faith told him about Julie liking him he watched her. He notice she would laugh louder, flip her hair, and bat her eyes around him. Now he knew Faith wasn't jerking him around, so he tried to get up the nerve up to ask her out. He thought he would never do it then decided that one: He was a Gryffindor, and two: He had friends like Faith and Shelley who don't care they do whatever they wanted to. So taking a page out of his friend's book he marches up to Julie taps her on the shoulder, when she looks at him he asked,**_

"_**You like me, I like you. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Julie's eyes widen and she could only nod, after that everyone knew they were a couple**_

Faith sighs, "That's sweet I guess" Zack looks at her, "You could of asked sweeter then that maybe say, Julie I really like you and I think you like me, if so would you please go out with me" Zack looks at her flips her off and throws a pillow at her, it hits her in the face, she throws it back, "You know you shouldn't throw things at a pregnant woman, it's not nice Mr. Frost" they heard a gasp coming from the doorway they turn to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing there. Faith goes pale mumbles,

"Shit" and jumps up off James's bed, "Hey guy's how's tricks?" they look at her confusedly she smiles,

"Got to go" she went to walk away but a hand on her arm made her stop, she looks into golden eyes of her child father,

"May I help you?" Remus shakes his head,

"When were you going to tell me? Also when did you find out?" she sighs, she walks over pushes them down onto a bed,

"I found out a little bit before the potion class came down on us; I was going to tell you that day but as you know things didn't work out. I'm three months. I found a good spell to cast to make sure nothing happens to the baby" she sighs sitting down on Remus bed, "I'm sorry Remus I was going to tell you then everything went boom boom, then I went snake hunting and everything. Then Mandy happen then I didn't want to tell you because deep down I was hoping we would get back together, but I didn't want to tell you then get back together just for the baby sake" she flops backwards noticing she was on his bed, she jumps up like she was on fire,

"Sorry didn't mean to lay there" Remus shakes his head,

"I don't give a shit about the bed; I care about you, and yes now the baby. But I can't be a dad" there was four voices yelling, "WHAT" at the same time, Remus looks at them,

"I'm a damn werewolf, I become a monster once a month, oh my god, what if our child has it?" he looks at Faith, she shakes her head, "I already test it, it's not" Remus let a sigh out, Zack stand up,

"I'm working on a cure for that, that's what Ron was talking about. And I think I might have got it" Remus looks at him, "Really?" Zack nods,

"Yeah but I didn't get to test it yet..." Zack looks at him, Faith stand up

"No way in hell are you trying it on the man I love Zack, forget it!" Everyone looks at her, she shrugs,

"I still love the idiot, no matter what" Remus gives a chuckle, "I still love you also, I'm not saying it because of the baby either" Faith felt like she was going to cry,

"Are you sure" he nods his head, Faith looks at Zack,

"If you need to test it on someone, I can go and get someone for you" again four voices yelled "NO WAY" she glares at them, "That is so creepy! Why can't I?"

"Not while you're pregnant" she sighs,

"Fine, then you four can go and kidnap him, while I think of something for Riddle" just then the baby reminded her it was still there she ran into their bathroom just in time, she lost everything. Remus was right behind her, afterwards she just sat on the floor not moving from the toilet, Remus picks her up carrying her to his bed laying her down,

"Rest, we can finish our conversation later" she nods closing her eyes.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Zack were sitting around talking about Zack's potion, they could hear Faith moaning every now and then, when all of a sudden Faith sat up looking around eyes wide open in terror her eyes landed on Zack,

"Please tell me I was dreaming" Zack nods his head,

"Why, you ok?" she gives a shaky smile,

"Now that I know I was dreaming yeah fine" Zack was afraid to ask about her dream but Sirius wasn't,

"What was your dream about?" Faith laughs,

"Well I got back with Moony, Prongs and Lily got married had Harry, you and Shelley got married but Zack…." She trails off then gives a shiver,

"He was dating….Snape" she watches the boy's mouth drop open. Zack shakes his head with a sick look on his handsome face he asked his friend,

"What the fuck? Just how hard did I hit you with that pillow?"

She laughs, "Not hard enough, can you hit me again?" Zack raises his eyebrows,

"Why?" she shakes her head to clear it, "to get the picture out of my head, hello" the boys laugh. She yawns and stretches out some. She curls up under the blanket some,

"So what were you talking about?" She watched them look at each other, then Zack spoke, he was used to being the one telling her things,

"My potions, now who do you have in mind?" she got an evil glint in her eyes,

"Well duh, the one and only Fenrir Greyback" she lays down watching their reactions. First Zack mouth drops open, then he shakes his head, Then James only just shook his head, Sirius was doing a fish impression that had her chuckling, Remus got white as a ghost, he sat down not noticing that he sat on Sirius, Faith got worried,

"You ok Moony?" She watched the guy's trying to get him out of his funk with no luck. She gets up walks over leaning down she kisses him, biting his lip then walked back over, Remus shook his head,

"Damn Padfoot, Prongs that better not of been you who kiss me" he looks at Zack, "or you either Zev", Faith busted out laughing, Zev was the name they picked out for Zack, it means spelling of Hebrew meaning wolf,

"Moony honey, it was me kissing you. I was trying to bring you back. You guys don't have to bring him down" she looks at them,

"I'm a big girl, I can handle him" Remus was shaking his head no so bad that Faith was afraid his head was going to fall off, she couldn't help notice that he got whiter,

"Ok, don't worry you four can do it" Remus nods his head,

"Don't worry we can handle it" she gives him a look but nods her head,

"If you say so big boy" she lays back down watching them. She felt much happier now that the truth was out and her and Moony was back together. She notice that Remus was still sitting on Sirius's lap and busted out laughing, all the males were looking at her like she was crazy, she pointed to the two on the bed, then both James and Zack were laughing with her, She got out,

"Oh my Lord, Moony your still sitting on Sirius, are you two going to talk about the first thing that pops up?" she never saw Remus move so fast, he was up off his friend onto his bed faster than Superman. He glares at her, she only smiles.

_**Me: Oh boy another one, I think couple more chapters and this story going to be done **__**  
**_

_**Remus: Wow a story that going to be done, I'm shock. Also I'm going to be a daddy.**_

_**Faith: You sure are**_

_**Sirius: I'm happy for you Moony**_

_**James: Same here, review but no flames**_


	35. People of Hogwarts

Dis: No one on TV or Movies is mine. None of the songs are mine either.

Chapter 35 ~ People of Hogwarts~

Severus Snape was walking into the Great Hall. It's been a few days since the Christmas party where Faith brought back Lucius Malfory back to Hogwarts. They had to sign a piece of paper stating that they'll leave her and her friends alone. He didn't mind signing it. Before Faith he had a crush on Lily Evens that was one reason he hated James Potter so badly. Then Faith blew in like a tornado, and he fell for her. Then Remus Lupin stills her right from under him. He still loves Lily but he's more into Faith. He loved the way she laughs, stands up for her friends. Also she wasn't bad looking. He knew she would never go for him, hell who would? Everyone thinks he doesn't shower because of his hair, what they don't understand is that his hair gets that way because of the potions he does. He walks into the Great Hall looks over to the Gryffindor table, he saw her and her friends there. He sighs sits down by Lucius.

Faith was sitting down eating when her friend Shelley came storming in, she pulls the chair out roughly and plops down. Her eyebrow went up,

"Something wrong?" she held a hand up before she could answer,

"By the looks on your face you're going to say something I'm not going to like, then I'm going to yell and scream at you, then you're going to freak out on me, then I'm going to freak out on you. So before you answer get your mood under control" she takes a bite of food. She kept looking at her. When she notice she was under control she motion for her to tell her, Shelley sighs,

"It's Sirius" Faith nods,

"What about him?" Shelley shakes her head,

"He made a comment about a girl's ass, and I flew off on him" Faith's eyebrows went up in shock,

"Shelley they can look, just not touch. So why did you go off like that?" Shelley nods her head in shame,

"I'm not sure" Faith shakes her head, "I hate to say this but if you don't trust him then you shouldn't date him" she held her hand up when she notice her about to say something,

"I love you like a sister, so I'm telling you. A relationship is fifty fifty, not ten ninety or anything like that. You both need to trust and understand each other, because without trust what do you have?" she looks at her, "You know I'm telling the truth Shelley" her friend nods. Faith stood up,

"Good, now I'm letting the guy's think up a plan, because I trust them" she gives a look.

"And since Zack going to be busy with the boys I'm going to ask Snape to help me with a potion. Think about what I said and you'll see I'm right" she heads over to the Slytherin's table to Snape.

She taps Snape on the shoulder,

"Hey Snape Zack busy with the other boys, I need help with a potion, can you help me?" she looks him in the eyes. He nods his head,

"Great meet me up on the seventh floor then" she spins around walking out. She just got out into the hall when she felt someone grabbing her, she knew who hands they were. She turns around kissing Remus who returned it. She moans deep and low into his mouth, she started to move her hands up and down his back, she let her right hand run down his side, she felt him shiver, she runs it up inside his leg but a hand stops her, he rips his mouth away from her,

"By the Gods woman are you trying to kill me?" she laughs and nips his bottom lip,

"What a way to go" he nods. Before they could kiss again someone cleared their throat,

"Hey Padfoot, you ready to go" Padfoot nods his head. Faith could tell he was in a mood and understood why. She gives him a smile,

"You two have fun now you hear"

* * *

While the boys were getting the werewolf her and Snape was making the de-aging potion for Riddle. When they were done she hurries up and headed back to the common room. She saw Shelley and Sirius talking *Good* she walks up to the boys room where she saw all the other boys sleeping, she walks over to Remus bed climbs in, tomorrow she'll tell everyone.

The next day after they ate they met up in the ROR, she was standing watching her friends. When it got quit she looks at Zack,

"Well" Zack stands up,

"We found him at the Shirking Shack, he was spying on Remus" Faith growls, Remus pulls her down onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, "It's ok babe, we got him" the boys nod. She sighs,

"Give him the potion?" Zack nods,

"Nothing happen, not sure it's going to work till the next moon next week" she nods,

"Ok that's great. I got Riddle's potion done, after he takes it and de-ages everyone who knows the truth about us will fall asleep so time can fix itself. After we wake up only thing we're going to remember is our time here, we're not going to remember anything else. We'll have different memories of how we met and everything. We already have a nice family picked out for Riddle. His real father we did a memory charm on him thinking he had his son from day one and always loved him" the friends nod their head.

* * *

Next week after the moon Remus picked Faith up hugging her spinning her around,

"It worked! It really worked" Faith gasp then kisses him. When they parted she smiles,

"Good, Snape and Malfory gave Riddle the potion so he is now a baby, just think he'll be a little older than our child" they nod she laughs,

"Just think we're going to live happy ever after" Remus nods his head kissing her.

Just as she said it would happen everyone who knew the truth went into a sleep so time could fix itself. When they awoke they remember everything but nothing about them being from the future.

_**ME: One more chapter this story is done, don't worry sometime soon I'm going to write part two to this story**_

_**Faith: Good, I'm so happy everything working out**_

_**Remus: Yeah, no flames**_

_**James: Just reviews**_


	36. The End

Dis: No one on TV or Movies is mine. None of the songs are mine either.

Chapter 36 ~ The End~

Eleven Years Later

Faith Dakota Keith-Lupin was at 9 ¾ platform with her husband Remus John Lupin, and their friends watching her eleven year old daughter KatLynn Leigh Lupin Kat for short getting onto the Hogwarts train. A boy with dark curly hair caught her attention she knew that was Tom Riddle that name was supposed to mean something to her but she couldn't understand what. Her eyes landed on her friends Shelley Snair-Black and her husband Sirius Black watching her daughter they had an eight year old son Sirius Jr, she notice that Sirius arms were around Shelley his hand on her swollen stomach, she was about eight and half month pregnant with her second child. She herself was pregnant with her third child she was a month behind Shelley. Her eight year old son Warren Slater Lupin stood in between her and her husband Remus arm was around their son's shoulder as he watches his sister go onto the train, their friend Lily Evens-Potter married James Potter had an eight year old son named Harry James Potter. Lily was ready to give birth to their second child any time now. Her other friend Zack Frost was there with his wife Julie and their daughter Audra Yuki Frost

She watched the three boys walk away talking about how they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. The grown up groan. Faith chuckles,

"I feel sorry for the Professors if they going to be the next Marauders" Shelley and Lily laughs,

"Look who their fathers are" the guys all yell at the same time, "HEY" that just had the women laughing. Faith smiles,

"I heard Snape going to be a Professor" the guys moan, and the girls glare. They waved till the train was gone,

"Hope her year goes fast, I already miss her" Remus hugs his wife,

"She'll be fine" she nods. When the train was out of site they gather their family and left.

_**Me: Wow sad to see this story to end, but this is my first ever completed story!**_

_**Faith: Alright**_

_**Remus: We did good  
**_

_**James: Yeah we did**_

_**Zack: Yeah we sure did**_

_**Julie, Lily, and Shelley: No flames**_

_**EVERYONE: IT'S NOT NICE**_


End file.
